A Walk To Remember
by SLHGOUATTLKFAN
Summary: Amy is out alone one night after an argument with Ricky. What happens when a person who Amy never thought she would see again shows up? What if he did the unthinkable? What will she do when she had friends, family, and a fiancé worried sick about the way she's acting? See authors note in chapter one for explanation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so I wrote this story and deleted it a while back. I didn't think it was all that good but it was pointed out to me that it was so I decided to repost it. I may change a few things if I feel like it. Enjoy!

"Amy!" Ricky shouts at me as I head for the door of our apartment above the butcher shop.

"What?" I yell back.

"I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't go running to your mommy and daddy every time we got in an argument."

"I am not running home to my mommy and daddy, I'm just going on a walk to clear my head, like you do every single time." I tell him.

"When will you be back?" He asks.

I scoff, "do you even care?"

"Not now I don't, but probably in a few hours I will." He shrugs.

I roll my eyes, "nice."

He rolls his eyes, "Amy..." He starts.

"I'll be back later." I snap.

He scoffs, "whatever."

"Make sure John gets to bed on time." I remind him.

He sighs in frustration, "Amy, John is two I've been putting him to bed for two years I know what time he goes to bed."

I roll my eyes once again. "Goodbye Ricky."

"Bye Amy." He mocks.

For a while I've been refusing to cry in front of Ricky, it makes me feel weak, I know he doesn't like it when I act weak, I don't either. But since I'm out of the apartment I decide I can cry now. I don't want to walk by myself but I can't go back just yet. Lauren and Madison are out somewhere, Grace is helping out at her church, and Adrian is the last person I want to see. So I just decide to walk by myself.

I walk passed Ben's house and debate whether I should go up. Ben and I are friends, but he's probably with Leo and Camille. I decide against it. Should I go talk to Nora? No she's with Margaret tonight. I don't really feel like talking to Dad or Ashley. Mom went home with Robbie. I still walk by myself.

I don't really watch where I'm walking and suddenly I find myself on the other side of town. 'Crap, I've probably been gone an hour, Ricky shouldn't still be mad.' I decide to text him. I look around before getting my phone out of my pocket. For a little bit I've had the feeling someone was following me, I decided it was late and I'm being paranoid. But now I'm not so sure. I look around and I swear I see some movement. "Hello?" I ask nervously.

"Hello." I hear a voice that sounds familiar but I can't remember.

"Who's there?" I ask again nervously.

"Just me." Then he steps out. I gasp, it's him Ricky's father.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask him taking a nervous step back.

"I'm just here to see my son and apparently his fiancé." He says eyeing my ring.

I put my left hand in my pocket. The pocket my phone is in. "What are you doing out here, so late at night, all alone." He smirks.

"I was um going on a walk and um I was just going home so I should be going now, Ricky's um probably already put J-the baby to bed." I stutter nervously not wanting to tell him John's name.

"What's the rush? Stay for a while." He smirks again walking up to me, to close for my liking.

I could smell the alcohol in his breath, he's been drinking. I put my hand on my phone and get ready to run. I know I won't be able to outrun him but I'm close to my old house. I'll run as fast as I can to Dad and Ashley's house and call Ricky from there. Even if he's still mad at me I know he loves me so he'll protect me.

I grasp my phone in my pocket. I don't get a chance to run. It was so fast I didn't even see him grab me. The next thing I know he has both my hands pinned at my sides. He smirks, "nice try."

My breathing increases, he pushes me up against a building, of course it's closed. I see him look around and we both see an alleyway, how convenient. He covers my mouth and drags me over to it. He pushes me to the ground and smirks over me. He gets on top of me and pins my hands above my head.

Ricky and I have talked about this, if his dad ever got out of prison. We agreed that if he ever tried to kidnap me or anything like that, to kick, scream, and yell. But I can't. He has his hand over my mouth and his body is pressed against mine making it impossible to move, even the slightest bit. Ricky and I didn't make an agreement for rape. If his dad ever tried to rape me, it never crossed our minds. He ripped off my clothes, I felt his tip at my opening and he drove in. His hand was still covering my mouth so my screams were unheard by anyone. Eventually, not quickly but eventually, he stopped.

"Don't cry Amy, you wouldn't want Ricky to see that, it makes you seem weak, just like this will if he finds out." I didn't even realize I was crying, I was to focused on pretty much everything else that was going on. "If Ricky finds out about this, he'll think you're weak and that you can't handle yourself, and do you honestly think Ricky would want anything to do with you if he found out?" He asks.

"W-what do you mean?" I stutter.

"I mean that Ricky would be disgusted with you, he wouldn't want anything to do with you. And besides if you're smart, you won't say anything anyway, well that is if you don't want anything to happen to the baby, what's his name? John." He smirks again.

My breathing stops all together. Harm John? I think of all the things Ricky's told me about him and his father. I can't let that happen to John. "I w-won't say anything, "j-just please don't touch J-John." I stutter still crying.

"That's a good girl, now Amy I'm not done with you. I am for now but I'll be back." He smirks again and then runs. I'm suddenly alone.

I continue to sob for a few minutes debating on what I should do. I can't go back to the apartment looking like this. I guess I'll just have to stay the night at Dad and Ashley's house.

A few minutes later I slowly sit up, wincing. I grab my clothes and slowly put them on. After I'm dressed I stand up very carefully. I begin to walk to my old house. After about 10 minutes I finally get there. I knock on the door and dad answers.

"Hey Ames." He smiles.

"Hi Dad." I try to smile back.

"What's wrong?" He asks letting me in.

"Ricky and I got into a fight, I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight." I tell him.

"Oh yeah of course, remember there's school tomorrow." He reminds me.

I nod and go up to my old bedroom. I knew that Ricky and I would be having lots of sex when I moved in so I didn't bring many pairs of pajamas. I take out an old pair and go to the bathroom to shower. I undress and look in the mirror, I have a big bruise on each of my wrists from when he pinned me, and some on my thighs, my eyes were swollen from crying, and my hair looks like a birds nest. I decide to take a long shower. I take a bar of soap and a washcloth and scrub every surface of my body.

As I shower I think of Ricky. I want him to be here with me, to hold me and tell me I'm ok and that he's here for me. But I know that Bob's right. Ricky would be disgusted. I can never tell him, nobody can ever find out, I love John way to much to let Bob ever lay a hand on him.

I get out of the shower and put on my pajamas. I crawl into my old bed and close my eyes. My only worry right now is facing Ricky tomorrow.


	2. Getting Suspicious

At school the next day I still haven't gone back to the apartment, nor have I called Ricky. I'm sure he's worried but what'll I tell him? I have to think of something.

"Hey Amy." Madison says walking up to me with Lauren.

"Hey guys." I say taking books out of my locker.

"Ricky called asking where you were." Lauren tells me.

"Oh crap I forgot to call him." I sigh shutting my locker.

"Well you better explain yourself to him soon." Lauren says.

"Lauren I live with him, I have to go back after school." I snap.

"No need to be angry at us." Madison whines.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." That's far from the truth, I'm snappy because I was freaking raped for crying out loud!

"Alright, see you in class." Lauren says and they walk away.

I jump when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a very pissed off Ricky. "Where the hell have you been?!" He asks angrily.

"I'm sorry..." I start.

"Amy do you know how worried I've been? I was calling everyone looking for you!" He shouts.

"Did you call my dad?" I ask.

"Yeah, he said he hadn't seen you." Ricky glares.

"What time was that?" I ask.

"About 10:30." He answers.

Now it makes since, I didn't get over there until almost 11:00. "I did go spend the night at my dads house, but I went at almost 11:00."

"Amy you need to call!" He says still angry.

"Ricky could we please talk about this later, I have to get to class." I say.

He rolls his eyes. "Fine." He snaps.

"Ricky!" I call to him. He turns. "I love you."

His face softens. "I love you too. See you at home." And he leaves.

"Hi Amy!" Grace says when I walk in the history classroom.

"Hi Grace." I smile at her.

"Ricky called me looking for you last night. Are you ok?" She asks putting a hand on my shoulder and looking directly into my eyes like she learned at Med Camp.

"Yeah Grace I'm fine. Thanks." The two of us sit down at our seats.

Adrian walks in and walks up to my desk. "Hey Amy, Ricky called looking for you."

"Ugh, I'm fine." I say.

"Alright, why are you wearing such baggy clothes?" She asks.

To cover up the bruises. "I don't know, it was pretty much the first thing I saw in my closet."

I can't even really focus on my classes. I'm thinking about Bob and what he did. I can still feel him on me. I can seriously still feel the pain on my bruises and down there. "Amy?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look at the teacher. "I'm sorry?" I ask.

"I asked you a question." She says.

"Could you repeat it please?" I ask.

She sighs and says, "I asked you what theatre and what play Abraham Lincoln was assassinated in."

"Ford's Theatre, and it was Our American Cousin." I answer.

"That's correct, very good." She says.

The rest of the day is a blur. Thank goodness I have to go to the nursery with John instead of home. But soon my shift at the nursery is over and I have to go home and face Ricky.

I pick John up and hold him close. I will never let Bob let one sick little finger on my baby. I take a deep breath and open the door. I see Ricky sitting on the couch. I put John down and he runs over to his toys. I look over at Ricky and he motions for me to sit by him on the couch. I'm reluctant but I don't want him to be suspicious so I sit.

"I was really worried Amy." He says in a much nicer voice then this morning.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was worried about coming home so I just decided to spend one night back home, and I just forgot to call you, I'm sorry it won't happen again." I assure him.

"Alright." He leans in and kisses me. I quickly pull back before completely freaking out. "Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah," I lie. "I'm just tired."

"Ok." He says. "Do you want to go to bed? I can take care of John."

"No I think I'll be fine for a few hours." He looks at me suspiciously but let's it go.

"Alright." He sighs. "I got some steaks from the Butcher Shop earlier. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little bit." I say honestly.

After dinner Ricky puts John to bed while I finish my homework. "You done?" He asks as I close my book.

"Yeah." I answer.

He leans in to kiss me again. I tell myself to stay calm or else he'll be suspicious.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asks.

"I'm sure Ricky." I try to pull off a convincing smile.

He gives me another look but let's it go. "So I take it you're not up for sex."

"No! I mean...umm not tonight. I think I should get some sleep. Love you." I say quickly and lay down facing the other way.

"Umm, good night?" Ricky says like a question.

...

Bob staggers toward me with a wicked smirk on his face. "I told you I wasn't done with you." He says shoving me to the ground.

"Are you ready for some fun?" But it's a different voice who asks that question. I look toward the shadows and see Ricky stepping out. "Oh poor Amy, so helpless." He mocks.

I try to move but I can't. Nothing is holding me down but no matter how hard I try I can't move. "Ricky!" I sob.

He smirked, it was now I could see a resemblance between him and his father. "Would you like to do the honors son?" Bob asks.

"Oh it would be my pleasure dad." Ricky smirks.

All I could do was lay there desperately trying to move. I tried kicking my feet but nothing would work. I lay there waiting for Ricky to close the distance between us. I never thought I would feel so much fear of my fiancé. He got on top of me and leaned down. His hot breath assaulted my face.

"Amy!" I hear Ricky shout. But Ricky's mouth doesn't move from it's smirk. How did he just shout. I hear it again.

...

My eyes snap open and I bolt up. I turn toward Ricky, he's also sitting up with a concerned expression on his face. I remember what had just happened and jumps up. "Amy?" He asks reaching for my hand.

I quickly pull my hand back. "Don't touch me!" I scream.

He stands up. "Amy..."

"Stay away from me." I cry.

"Amy it was just a dream." He assures me.

I look around and see that I'm no longer in an alleyway and Bob is not here. Ricky's right, it was just a dream. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'm going to go check on John. Your screaming probably woke him up." He says.

I sit down on the couch, it was close, so close. He almost found out.

He comes back out. "You're ok?" He asks. I nod. "Ok, good night." He lays back down.

I roll my eyes a little bit. Would it kill him to be a little more...I don't know...comforting.

The next day at lunch I sit with Lauren and Madison. "Why do you look so tired?" Lauren asks.

"Huh?" I didn't even realize my eyes were drooping.

"I asked why do you look so tired." Lauren repeats.

"I had a bad dream." I say eyes drooping again.

"About what?" Madison asks.

"Umm can we not talk about it?" I ask.

"Sure." They say.

I stand up to go throw my tray away and by the trashcan I see an envelope that reads "Amy Juergens." I open it and find a note that says. "Come behind the school, now, I have to talk to you." There's no signature so I don't know who wrote it. I walk nervously behind the school but don't see anyone.

Then I feel a hand covering my mouth and I panic. I thrash and scream and bite. The person slaps me, "shut up." He hisses.

Bob stands before me his hand still covering my mouth. "Amy." He says warningly. "I'm going to uncover your mouth and you will not scream. You may talk but you will not scream, yell, or try to run. Got it?" I nod. "Good."

He uncovers my mouth. "W-what do y-you want?"

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you right now or anything, I'm not stupid, we're in broad daylight. I just think you should know that I'm watching you, I'm watching you and my sources are watching you. If you tell anyone, I will know, and John will be my target." He smirks and runs.

I'm shaking and sobbing. What'll I tell everyone? I begin to walk back around the school and I run into someone. "Woah Amy are you alright?"

I look up and see Ben, "oh yeah Ben, thanks."

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I have to think of something quickly. "I tripped and fell." I know it's a really crappy excuse but I panicked.

"Oh do you need to go to the nurse?" He asks.

"No I think I'll be fine."

He nods and we hear the bell ring.

After school and the nursery I remember Ricky is at the Butcher Shop. I have to cut through the shop to get to the apartment. I take John's hand and lead him into the Butcher Shop.

"Hi Amy how was school?" Bunny asks me.

"It was fine." I say very unsure because of what happened at lunch.

"You don't sound so sure." Bunny says.

"It was fine." I say again.

"Alright then, hi John." She smiles.

"Hi." John says making me giggle.

"Hey." Ricky smiles.

"Daddy!" John exclaims.

"Hey Buddy." Ricky says.

"Hi." I smile at him.

He leans in to kiss me and I take a step back out of instinct. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing. I'd better get John upstairs." I say quickly. He nods but he gives me that look for the third time.

I go upstairs and sigh. I think Ricky might be getting suspicious.

End of part 2


	3. Suspicions Rise

It's been 5 days since I was...violated by Bob. Ricky, John, and I are going to eat dinner with Nora. She's coming to the apartment. "Amy?" Ricky asks.

"Hmmm?" I mumble picking up John.

"What time did Nora say she'd be here?"

"Umm she said around 6:30." I answer.

"Alright, I have to go to work and you have to go to school." He says.

"Right, and I'm going to pick John up from the nursery and then come home, I have the day off." I remind him.

"Right, so I'll see you then." He leans in to kiss me, I decide to let him and tell myself to stay calm. He pulls away. "Amy I know there's something wrong, for 5 days I've kissed you and you haven't kissed back, and you haven't been having sex with me."

I knew it, he is getting suspicious. "Ricky, I'm just not really in the mood, I have to get to school, I love you, bye." I leave before he can say anything else.

After I dropped John off at the nursery I sit in my car in the parking lot at school and start to cry. "Is there something wrong with me? Is that why he did what he did?" think to myself. After a few minutes I realize I would be late if I didn't go. I quickly run into the bathroom and look in the mirror. I look fine except for my face, red and blotchy from crying. I quickly put some water on it and I look fine.

Well I look fine to everyone else. If anyone saw me they'd probably think everything is fine, on the outside except for my bruises, which are still being covered, everything is fine. But on the inside I am being torn apart. If Ricky ever knew he would he disgusted. I mean he's my fiancé, I was raped by my pretty much father in law. No Bob is not my future father in law, my future father in law is Shakur. Besides, Ricky was sexually abused, maybe he would understand and try to help me, now I'm even more confused. Just thinking about how Ricky will be disgusted makes me feel sick. I run into the stall and empty my stomach contents into the bowl.

"Amy? Are you in here?" I hear Grace ask.

"Um yeah Grace." I say.

"Well class started 5 minutes ago and the teacher sent me looking for you." Grace says when I open the stall door.

I look at my watch and see that she's right. "Oh crap I didn't hear the bell ring."

She smiles, "it's alright, come on I'll take you to the counselors office to get a slip."

"Thanks." I say.

After we get a slip from Miss O'Malley we go to class. "Why were you late for class?" Lauren asks me at lunch.

"I was in the bathroom." I mumble.

"Were you puking?" Lauren asks me sarcastically.

I look up at her and Madison gasps, "Amy, you're not pregnant again are you?"

"No!" I say. Its not possible, I didn't really want to look to see if Bob had a condom, and besides, I'm on birth control. "I was puking because I was thinking of something that made me want to puke and I guess I just did."

"Oh! That happened to me once." Madison smiles.

"Ok well we better get back to class." Lauren says standing up.

After school I pick up John from the nursery and go home. I walk into the Butcher Shop and I see Ricky turned around. I start walking quickly trying to not make him notice me. "Oh hey Amy."

I sigh and turn around. "Hey Ricky."

"Everything ok?" He asks.

"Oh yeah." I say looking around.

"Why were you in such a hurry to get upstairs?" He asks.

"Because I wanted to get started on my homework before dinner." I lie.

"You got 3 hours." He says raising an eyebrow.

"It's a lot of homework." I say in a high pitched voice.

He smirks and gestures for me to go upstairs.

Ricky's POV

For a few days Amy's been acting really weird. For the past few nights she's been having nightmares. Like really bad ones because she's been screaming. When she wakes up I only ask her if she's ok, I know I should try and be more comforting but I don't really know how. She hasn't been kissing me back and also refusing sex. I don't want to push her or anything but I'm getting really concerned.

Amy's POV

After I finish my SMALL amount of homework I give John a bath and take a shower while Ricky cleans the apartment. Nora gets here at 6:40, 10 minutes late but I don't care.

"Amy!" She says happily giving me a hug.

I tense when she first hugs me but I take a breath and return it. "Hi Nora."

She gives me that look Ricky's been giving me the past few days. I smile to change her thoughts. She hugs Ricky and we sit down to eat. Ricky and Nora are talking about things I really don't care about so I zone them out and think about what I'm going to do. My mind goes back to that night. Bob's hands on me, the pain I feel when he pins me, the extreme pain I feel when he enters me. I begin to breathe faster.

"Amy, are you alright?" Nora asks getting my attention.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm good." I say but I can tell they don't believe me.

I quickly stand up and run for the bathroom. I close the door and quietly begin to cry. I hear little bits of their conversation.

"Is she ok?" I hear Nora ask.

"I don't know." Ricky tells her.

"What happened?" Nora asks again.

"I don't know I mean she's been having nightmares, really bad ones like she's been screaming in her sleep, she refuses me." Ricky says referring to sex but not wanting to share that with his mother.

I dry my tears and go back out to sit at the table. They both look at me and smile, I sit down and pretend I didn't hear their conversation. Every once in a while I see Nora glance at me as if she knows what happened. She can't, it's not possible.

A few hours later Nora leaves. She hugs Ricky and when she hugs me she leans and whispers in my ear, "it'll be ok Amy." She smiles and pats my shoulder then leaves.

I put John to bed and go to bed without saying a word to Ricky.

Nora's POV

When Amy leaves to go to the bathroom and Ricky tells me what's been happening, her nightmares, and refusing, I think I know what happened. I think Amy might have been raped. I think this because I've been raped. I know the feeling. I had nightmares and refused the touch of anyone. I don't know how to help her though so all I said was "it'll be ok." I sit down on the bed in Ashley's old room. I think I need to talk to George but I'm not going to tell him, Amy should.

"What do I do if I know something I shouldn't?" I ask him.

"Well it depends, what kind of thing?" He asks back.

"Like if someone was hurt and needs help, like not hospital help, but the help like to talk to someone."

"Well, you could talk to Dr. Fields, Lauren's father, but if not another person I guess would be I guess Grace Bowman." He says.

That's it, Grace was Amy's friend. Grace is really sweet and she wouldn't tell anyone. "Thanks George." I say.

The next morning I go over to the Bowman's house before Grace has to leave for school. I knock on the door and Kathleen answers. "Good morning Nora, can I help you?" She asks kindly.

"No, I was wondering if I could talk to Grace." I say.

"Of course, she's out in the guest house studying, Tom was being loud and she needed quiet." Kathleen laughs.

I go over to the Guest House and knock on the door. "Hi Nora." Grace smiles when she opens the door.

"Hi Grace I was wondering if I could talk to you about something very serious." I say.

Grace's smile fades, "of course, come in."

"What would you do if you thought someone was raped?" I ask her twiddling my thumbs.

She looks a bit shocked, "um, well do you know this for a fact or do you just think?"

"I just think." I shrug.

"I'd make sure I am sure before asking questions." She answers. "Who do you think was raped, or is that too personal?"

"No, I think it was Amy." I answer.

Grace gasps, "Amy!" She exclaims horrified.

"Yeah, I've been raped so I know the symptoms. Ricky told me Amy has been having really bad nightmares and she's scared of being touched."

Grace's POV

Amy raped? No she couldn't have been. But what Nora is saying makes since. "W-what do I need to do?" I ask her.

"I was wondering if you could try to talk to her, see if you could help her. Or try to make her admit it because I'd really like to know." Nora answers.

I nod, "of course, I'd really like to know as well."

"I'd better get going." Nora says.

"Yes, and thank you for telling me Nora." Nora nods and leaves.

I feel the tears come, Amy was my friend, rape is a very serious thing. Amy's been through enough. Could this be true? There's only one way to find out. I need to talk to Amy.

End of part 3


	4. Big Mouth

Amy's POV

When I first got to school this morning my mind was filled with the nightmare I had yet again last night. Bob had killed Ricky and then made me die slowly and raped once again. It's been 6 days when will the nightmares stop?

When I walk through the doors I see Grace at her locker. I smile, and wave, she waves but doesn't smile, she gives me a sympathetic look.

In class Grace walks up to my desk. "Hey Amy can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." I say.

"Meet me in the bathroom at lunch." She says and without another word walks over to her desk.

At lunch I walk to the bathroom very confused, I do think of Grace as a friend but not really the type of friend I hang out with. So what could she want? I open the door and see Grace standing next to the sink.

"Hi Amy." She says gently with a small smile.

"Hi Grace. What's this about?"

She quickly looks around and looks under the stalls to see if anyone is in the stall. "Grace?"

She looks up and places a hand on my shoulder, I tense at first but then relax. She takes her hand off my shoulder and nods. "I thought so." She mumbles.

"What are you talking about?" I ask even more confused then I was when I got here.

"Amy I just want you to know that I think of you as my friend." She smiles.

"Um thanks Grace, I also think of you as my friend." I say raising an eyebrow.

"And I want you to know that you can trust me, and if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here." She says slowly.

"Um ok, thanks, good to know." I say as slowly as she did.

She sighs, "Amy is it true?"

"What?"

"Were you..." She looks around. "Raped?"

I freeze, "I'm sorry, w-what did you say?"

"Amy it's ok, I just need to know...were you?

There is no way she could possibly no that, but yet here she is asking me about it in the bathroom of all places. I have tried so hard to keep it a secret for John's sake but I must have done something wrong.

I feel tears well up in my eyes and Grace gives me a hug. "Oh Amy it's ok,"

"No it's not, it will never be ok." I snap.

"Amy..." She starts.

"Why are you even asking?"

"Amy just calm down, I want to talk." She says.

"Well what makes you think I wanna talk about it?" I ask harshly anger building up inside me.

"Just answer me two questions?" She asks. I give a slight nod. "Who did this? And when was it?"

I take a deep shaky breath, "it was 6 days ago, the night Ricky and I got into an argument. And it was Bob."

Grace gasps, "Bob? Ricky's father?" I barely nod. "I thought he went back to jail."

"He did. He's out." I say pausing between sentences

"And let me guess, Ricky doesn't know?" She asks but she already knows the answer.

"No." I say sadly.

"You have to tell him!" Some exclaims.

"I can't." I say through clenched teeth.

"Why?" She asks.

"He threatened my baby." I practically scream.

"John." She whispers.

"And based on what Ricky has told me about him and Bob, I can say right now that it won't be good."

"Ricky will help you protect John." Grace says throwing her hands in the air.

"Well I know that but...Ricky'll be disgusted." I mumble.

"What was that?" She asks leaning her head down.

"Ricky'll be disgusted." I mumble again.

"One more time?"

"Ricky will be disgusted." I growl.

She sighs, "Amy, he won't."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because I know, come over after you're done at the nursery, lunch is over and we're still talking about this." She says leaving the bathroom.

"Ugh!" I scream in anger and frustration.

Bob said if I told one person, he would go after John. One person knows!

End of part 4


	5. The Bowman's

After school and work I walk over to the Bowman's, Grace told me to meet her in the guest house. I knock and Grace answers. "Hi Amy, come in."

"What else is there to say about it?" I ask sitting down on the couch.

"There's a lot." She says gently sitting next to me.

"Grace, Bob said that if I told one person he would go after John. I told you." I say my voice cracking.

"But Amy you didn't tell me, I found out." She reminds me.

"How did you find out?" She opens her mouth to answer but I cut her off. "You know what, I really don't care, but Grace you can't tell anyone."

"I won't." She assures me.

"Because if you tell anyone like your mother, she'll tell Tom, Tom will tell Jack, and Jack will tell Ricky. Or your mom could tell my dad and that's even worse. My dad could tell Nora." I say panicking.

"Amy, Amy calm down I won't say anything. Besides, Nora kind of already knows." She says quietly.

"What?! You told her?!"

"No, she told me."

"How did she know?" I ask calming down a little.

"She suspected when she went over for dinner, and then she asked me to talk to you."

"She could tell Ricky!" I shout panicking.

"She won't tell anyone." Grace promises.

"Grace." I say beginning to cry.

"Don't worry Amy everything will be fine." She says rubbing my back.

"Like I already said, it will not be ok Grace!" I snap.

"Amy you really should tell Ricky, he won't be disgusted."

"Yes he will, but please Grace just don't tell him." I beg.

"I want you to tell him Amy." She sighs.

" I can't." I whisper.

"You can, it won't be easy but you can. Ricky loves you." She reminds me. "He won't leave you."

"You think?" I ask wondering if she's only assuming.

"Amy, do you trust me?" I shrug. "Do you trust Ricky?"

"Yes." I tell her without hesitation

"Then trust Ricky enough to tell him. And trust me," she says looking directly at me. "When I say he won't leave you when you do."

"John?" I whisper.

"Ricky will not let anything happen to John. And I'll even get Jack to help protect him." She says.

That's when my phone started ringing. It's Ricky. "Hello?" I ask.

"Where the hell are you?" He demands.

"Oh crap I forgot to tell you, I'm over at Grace's." I say.

"Grace's? What are you doing there?" He asks.

I look over at Grace and she nods, "tell him" she mouths.

"She just wanted to talk to me about something." I shrug.

"When will you be home?" He asks.

He sounded concerned.

"Why? Are you concerned?" I ask.

"Of course I'm concerned, I love you." I says.

"I love you too."

"When will you be home?" He asks again.

"You can stay for dinner if you don't want to go back yet?" Grace whispers.

"Um Grace said I could stay for dinner, if you didn't get anything." I tell him.

"No it's fine, I can make John a sandwich and I can get my own food." He says.

"Great so I'll call you when I'm about to leave." I state.

I hang up and we go inside. "Mom can Amy stay for dinner?" Grace asks.

"Sure." Kathleen says.

I sat down next to Grace and Kathleen hands me a plate.

Looking at the food makes me sick, my stomach is twisted with fear about Bob and telling Ricky. I eat a few bites and place my fork down.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Kathleen asks with concern for my lack of appetite written across her face.

"I'm just not very hungry." I lie.

Grace looks at me with that "really?" look.

"Are you sure? I can make you a sandwich or something." Kathleen suggests.

"No thanks Kathleen, I'm just not very hungry." I lie again.

"Go home then." Tom says.

"Tom!" Grace and Kathleen scold simultaneously.

"Maybe I should." I say.

"No Amy, you don't have to leave just yet." Kathleen says.

"I think I just wanna go home, Ricky might be worried. Thanks Grace I'll see you tomorrow."

Grace nods and stands up. She gives me a hug, "tell him." She whispers.

I go out to my car and get out my phone to call Ricky. "Hey are you coming home?" He asks.

"Yeah are you home?" I ask.

"No I took John to the park, we'll come home now though." He says.

"Alright." We hang up.

I walk through the door thankful to get a few minutes by myself.

I'm exhausted so I lay down on the couch.

I don't know how long I was there but all of the sudden I'm being gently shook. I open my eyes and can't help the small scream that escapes my mouth.

I quickly jump up and loose my balance only to be caught and come face to face with Ricky. All my fear was now gone once I see that's it's only Ricky.

He studies my face, his eyes trying to make eye contact with me while I try to avoid his eyes. "Amy? What's wrong? Why did you scream?"

"Sorry Ricky." I say my voice coming out hoarse and weak. "I just fell asleep and when you woke me up, you startled me."

"Startled you?" He laughs. "That wasn't a startled scream, that was a, you scared the hell out of me, scream."

I laugh a little bit, "where's John?"

"I put him to bed, the park really wore him out." Ricky says looking in the direction of John's bedroom.

My cell phone beeps, signaling I have a text. I see Grace's name flash on it.

When I open it, it says, "have u told him?"

I sigh and text back, "no." And turn my phone off.

"Who was that?" Ricky asks.

"Grace." I tell him.

His phone rings and he goes to answer it. "Hello?" I can barely hear the voice so I can't hear who it is or what they're saying. "Yeah." Ricky sighs. Then he perks up and looks at me "no." He answers confused. "What?!" He practically screams. "Thanks for telling me." He says angrily.

He hangs up and slams his phone on the table. He glares at me, he looks so angry. I have never seen anyone in my life so angry. "Ricky? What's wrong?"

He just glares, "is it true?" He growls.

"Is what true." I ask, starting to get scared because at this moment he truly looks like his father.

"My father, Bob." He spits with hatred. "Did he hurt you?"

End of part 5


	6. Ricky's POV

Ricky's POV

After Amy leaves for school and takes John to the nursery, I go downstairs to the Butcher Shop. "Good morning." Ben says as I walk into the shop.

Morning." I say back.

"Ricky, have you noticed that Amy seems a little distant and quiet lately?" Ben asks.

"Oh so I'm not the only one?" I ask back.

"No, everyone has seemed to notice."

"Yeah, I have no idea." I shrug.

"She's your fiancée." Ben reminds me.

"I know that, I'm not going to pressure her. She can't keep it a secret forever."

"She could if she wanted to." Ben says crossing his arms.

"I guess she could but she won't." I tell him.

"You can do what you want but if I was still her boyfriend I'd keep pressuring her." Ben says.

"I used to, I learned a year ago not to pressure her." I roll my eyes.

"Oh you mean when you were pressuring her to have sex with you?" Ben asks smirking.

"Watch it Boykewich." I warn.

"Both of you back away and do your job." Bunny says getting in between us.

After work Amy texts me to pick up John. I roll my eyes and go down to the nursery. When I get home I see that Amy's still not home. I decide to call her.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Where the hell are you?" I demand.

"Oh crap I forgot to tell you, I'm over at Grace's." She says.

"Grace's? What are you doing over there?" I ask

I hear whispering in the back.

"She just wanted to talk to me about something." But she doesn't sound very convincing.

I roll my eyes, "When will you be home?"

"Why? Are you concerned?" She asks.

"Of course I'm concerned, I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too."

"When will you be home?" I ask again.

I once again hear whispering in the back.

"Um, Grace said I could stay for dinner, if you didn't get anything." She says.

I roll my eyes again, "No it's fine, I can make John a sandwich and I can get my own food."

"Great so I'll call you when I'm about to leave." She states.

We hang up and John smiles up at me, I can't help but smile back.

"Daddy!" John squeals.

"What is it buddy?" I ask. "Are you hungry." He nods. I make the two of us sandwiches.

When we finish John smiles up at me. "Park?" He asks.

I look out the window and see that the sun is beginning to set. "It'll be getting dark soon buddy, are you sure?"

"Park?" He pouts.

I sigh, John knows that neither me or Amy could refuse him when he pouts. "Alright."

He smiles, I grab my books and take him to the park. John sees his friend, Benny, at the park so I can actually read for a little bit.

But it turns out John and Benny are very entertaining to watch running around, John still runs funny, just like Amy and I talked about in New York.

After about half an hour, Amy calls.

"Hey, are you coming home?" I ask.

"Yeah, are you home?" She asks.

"No, I took John to the park, but we'll come home now."

"Alright." She says and we hang up.

"John." I call and he looks over at me. "Come on, it's time to go."

"No." John complains.

"Mommy's home, she wants us to go home too." I tell him.

He reluctantly runs over to me.

When we get home I see Amy passed out on the couch. I laugh to myself and helps John put on his pajamas and brush his teeth. After I put him to bed I go to wake up Amy.

She looks so peaceful, I hate to wake her but I need somewhere to sleep.

I gently shake her and she screams. When she screams I jump back. She quickly gets off the couch and looses her balance, I quickly catch her and she looks up at me, she seems to calm down a little.

I study her face, trying to make eye contact, but she avoids my eyes. "Amy? Whats wrong? Why did you scream?"

"Sorry Ricky." She says sounding hoarse and weak. "I just fell asleep and when you woke me up, you startled me."

"Startled you?" I ask laughing. "That wasn't a startled scream, that was a, you scared the hell out of me, scream."

She laughs, "Wheres John?"

"I put him to bed, the park really wore him out." I say looking in the direction of John's bedroom.

Amy's phone beeps and she sighs, texts back, and turns off her phone. "Who was that?" I ask.

"Grace." She says.

My phone begins to ring. I answer without looking at the caller. "Hello?"

"Hi Ricky, is Amy home yet?" Adrian asks.

I sigh in exasperation, "yeah."

"Did she tell you what happened about a week ago?" She asks.

I perk up and look at Amy. "No." I answer confused.

"Well earlier this morning I heard Amy and Grace talking in the bathroom, I heard Amy say that Bob is out of jail and that while she was on her walk Bob found her and raped her." Adrian tells me.

"What?!" I shout.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry you had to hear it from me but Amy obviously wasn't going to tell you, but I just thought you should know." Adrian says.

"Thanks for telling me." I say angrily.

I hang up and slam it down on the table. I glare at Amy, how could she not tell me that my father raped her. My father raped my Amy? That sick perverted...Amy breaks my train of thought.

"Ricky? Whats wrong?" She asks nervously.

"Is it true?" I growl.

"Is what true?" She asks looking scared.

"My father, Bob." I say with hatred. I don't want to ask straight forward if he raped her so I just say, "Did he hurt you?"

End of part 6


	7. How Could He?

Amy's POV

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

How does Ricky know? It could either be Grace or Nora. Which one told him.

"Amy!" Ricky's harsh voice broke my train of thought. "Is it true."

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, I desperately tried to stop them but was failing miserably. I quickly wiped them away but they were soon replaced by new ones.

"Amy! Did he rape you?" He asks furiously.

"No!" I didn't know if I said that in protest of him knowing, or if it was a pathetic excuse to cover up what happened. "No, no, no." I continue to mumble to myself. "Grace wasn't supposed to say anything." I mumble.

"Amy, I didn't find out from Grace." He started in a softer voice but it was still filled with fury. "Adrian overheard your conversation with Grace in the bathroom this morning." His voice was harsh but I could tell he was trying to be gentle. "I need to know if it's true."

"She-she doesn't know what she's talking about." I quickly say. He couldn't know, not now anyway. I was still trying to figure out what to do and how to tell him.

"Amy Juergens did he rape you?" Ricky asks now getting forceful.

I couldn't even find my voice, while tears were still spilling out of my eyes. I look up at him and he is still furious. He glares at me while I still try to find my voice to answer. "Oh my gosh Amy it is a simple yes or no question!" He snaps. My body is shaking with sobs, he grabs my wrists, my bruises haven't completely healed, when he grabs my wrists I scream and jump back. "Amy, just tell me, did my father rape you?"

I clamped my eyes and mouth shut, refusing to answer. Even though he wasn't speaking I knew he was still glaring and waiting for an answer. I take a deep breath and nod my head. I hear him growl in frustration.

I look at him. He looks pissed as hell, he locks eyes with me. "Out." He says.

"What?" I squeak.

"Both you and John, leave." He demands.

"Ricky..." I start.

"Amy, take John and Leave." He shouts.

Still crying, I run into John's room and grab him, I run and grab some extra clothes and run out. I put John in his car seat and sit at the wheel, sobbing. Grace lied! Ricky did leave me, just as I predicted.

I drive to Grace's house and knock on the door to the guest house. "Amy? What's wrong?" Grace asks.

"You were wrong Grace," I tell her still crying.

"What are you talking about?" She asks gently pulling me into the house.

"Adrian overheard our conversation and she told Ricky, then Ricky told me to take John and leave." I say punching a pillow.

"That son of a bitch!" Grace exclaims.

"I was right Grace, he's disgusted."

"You can stay here for tonight, I'm going to have a talk with Ricky." Grace glares.

"No, wait for him to calm down, he was really pissed." I tell her.

"Alright, I'm going to call Nora." I nod and she calls Nora. "Hi Nora, it's Grace. Are you at George's? Ok when you get a second could you come over? Yeah the guest house. Ok see you, bye."

"Is she coming?" I ask wiping my tears away.

"Yeah, she's coming now because George is in the house with my mother and she doesn't really want to be there." Grace smiles.

A few minutes later we hear a knock at the door, Grace answers and Nora walks in. "Amy whats wrong?" Nora asks me.

"Adrian overheard Amy and I's conversation, she told Ricky and he kicked her and John out." Grace tells her.

"What? How could he do that? I was so sure my son would be kinder." Nora gasps.

"Well it looks like the two of us were wrong and Amy was right. That asshole left her." Grace says angrily.

"I'll be back." Nora says standing.

"W-where are you going?" I ask speaking for the first time.

"To have a little chat with my son." Nora tells me.

"No! Let him cool off, he was really pissed when I left." I tell her.

"And besides, I wanted to be the one to talk to him tomorrow." Grace says.

I pick John up, "Why was daddy yelling?" He asks.

"Um John, we probably won't see daddy for a while." I tell him trying very hard not to start crying again.

"Why?" John asks.

"I'll tell you when you're older." I promise.

I lay down John on the couch with pillows keeping him from rolling off.

Nora leaves after an hour, Grace hands me a pillow and blanket and gets one for herself. As I drift off to sleep all I can think is, How could he?

End of part 7


	8. Telling The Parents

Grace's POV

The next morning Amy and I go to school together. She's depressed, she's been depressed for a week, but she's even more depressed now. After school I am going to talk to Ricky. The two of us walk into history. Amy sits in front of me in that class. I'm not really paying attention to the teacher, I'm thinking about what an ass Ricky is being. Ok I've been cussing a lot lately. I only cuss when I'm mad, and this is making me mad. Just because I cuss doesn't mean I'm not a Christian. I'm still a Christian. So is my boyfriend, Jack. But that doesn't matter, I shouldn't cuss, I only say the basic cuss words, I would never even dream of saying the f word.

After school I drop Amy off at the nursery and go over to Ricky's apartment.

I let some of my anger out and bang on the door. He opens it with a glare on his face. "What Grace?" He asks harshly.

"What the hell is wrong with you jackass?" I demand.

"Grace I don't want to talk." He says angrily.

"Then don't talk, just listen and then explain." I glare. He rolls his eyes but gestures for me to continue. "Why would you leave Amy, it wasn't her fault. Bob is strong she couldn't fight him. Both Nora and I promised her that you wouldn't leave her, but when she came to my house last night in tears. Ricky, you went through something similar, caused by the same person."

As I speak I see tears form in Ricky's eyes, the only time I remember him crying was when Mercy died. "Grace, I didn't leave Amy." His voice cracks. "I told her to take John and leave because I was pissed beyond all reason. I don't want her and John around me when I'm that angry, I'd hate myself if I hurt either of them."

"Ricky, by kicking her out you hurt her, she's heartbroken. You need to push your anger aside and be there for her."

"I can't Grace, not yet anyway. If I go to her and I see her bruises I'll lose it." He says.

I sigh and close my eyes, "you won't hurt her Ricky, I won't let you."

"I'll think about it Grace." He says turning.

"If you change your mind come to the guest house around 7:00." I say opening the door.

He swivels his hand to say that he heard me.

Amy's POV

When I'm at work in the nursery I can't pay attention. "Mommy?" John asks me.

"Hmmm?" I ask crouching down.

"Where's Daddy?" He asks.

I sigh and close my eyes, trying not to cry, "um, daddy's not going to be around at the moment."

"Why?" He asks.

"You'll see Daddy again," I assure him.

"When?" John asks.

I sigh, trying not to lose my temper. "I don't know."

He shrugs and runs off to play with his friends.

"Amy, there's a phone call for you." One of the other workers tell me. I thank her and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Amy?" I hear my mothers voice.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

"Hi, do you need something?" I ask.

"Yeah, after work come to your fathers house." She says.

"Are you over there?" I ask her.

"Yeah, when do you get off?" She asks again.

"Um about 5:30." I say looking at the clock which now reads 4:45.

"Ok see you later." She says.

"Bye mom." I hang up the phone.

I call Grace's cell phone. "Hello?" Grace asks.

"Grace it's Amy." I say.

"Oh hey Amy, what's up?"

"Not much, hey my mom called, she's at my dads house, they wanna talk to me after work."

"Alright, what time will you be over here?" She asks sounding nervous.

"Well I might be over there for an hour so maybe 6:30-6:45." I tell her.

She breaths out a sigh of relief. "Ok good, thanks Amy."

"Bye."

After work I take John over to my dads house. "Amy we need to know why you're so...so distant." My mom asks.

"I um I can't tell you." I mumble.

"Come on Ames, it's ok." My dad begs.

"Dad, I can't," I say on the verge of tears.

"Amy, we're your parents, we need to know." My mom tells me.

"But mom I..." I begin.

"If John were acting like this, wouldn't you like to know what was wrong?" My mom interrupts.

"Yes but I..."

"Then tell us." My mom demands.

"Mom! I can't!" I snap.

"Why?"My dad asks.

"It's embarrassing." I say quietly.

"Oh honey, I'm the king of embarrassment." My dad laughs.

I laugh a little, "it's not that kind of embarrassment dad."

"What other kind of embarrassment is there?" He asks.

"I'm ashamed dad." I mumble.

"Sweetie, we're your parents. You can tell us anything." My dad says laying a hand on my shoulder.

I take a deep breath, "I was raped." I whisper.

"What?" My mom asks.

"I was raped." I say a little louder.

"Speak up." My dad says.

"I was raped." I tell them.

My mom is frozen, processing the information I just passed.

My dad on the other hand jumps up, "what?!" He demands angrily.

"I'm not going to repeat it dad." I say.

"Who? When? Where?" My mom asks all at once.

"Bob. A week ago. By the gas station on the other side of town." I answer all at once.

"Wait! A week ago? You were raped a week ago and you're just telling me now?" My dad demands.

"You don't understand." I tell him.

"Explain please." He says firmly.

"He said if I told anyone, he would hurt John." I say.

"Who?" My mother demands.

"Bob." I say simply.

"Who?" My dad asks.

"Bob Underwood." I say sadly.

"Ricky's father?" My dad asks furiously.

I flinch at Ricky's name.

"Do only we know?" My mom asks.

"Nora suspected, then she told Grace, Adrian heard my conversation with Grace and she told Ricky." I tell them.

"So that's what Nora knew that she didn't think she should know?" My dad asks.

I nod. "Can I go home now, I'm really tired."

"Yeah, but we're not done." My mom calls.

When I get to the guest house Grace answers. "Well my parents know."

"You told them?" Grace asks.

"They got it out of me." I shrug.

I walk in and Ricky's there. "What's he doing here?"

"I wanna talk." Ricky says.

I look at Grace and she leaves.

"Ok."

The two of us sit on the couch. "I'm sorry." Ricky says.

"Was I right? Are you disgusted?" I ask looking down.

"No!" Ricky says. He brings he thumb and pointer finger under my chin and lifts my head up. "I am not disgusted by you Amy. Don't you dare ever think like that."

"Then what happened?" I ask.

He sighs, "I'm angry at my father from what he's done to me. But when I found out that it happened to you, I was pissed, my father called me a worthless piece of shit, I felt like it too. Then when I find out he makes my fiancé feel like that I couldn't take it. Please Amy, could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." I say.

He leans in to kiss me and I pull back, "I can't yet Ricky, I'm sorry."

He nods, "will you and John come back to the apartment?"

I nod and we get my things and John. I thank Grace for letting me stay the night and we go back to the apartment.

End of Part 8


	9. Therapy

"Please Amy." Ricky begs me.

"No Ricky!" I say firmly.

"When my father hurt me, it really helped. And I'm sure when Jack was beaten by that pimp, it really helped him." Ricky reminds me.

"Ricky, I don't want to talk about it!" I snap.

"Amy, Dr Fields is very understanding and helpful." Ricky says gently.

"I can't talk about it." I whisper.

"I'll be there the entire time, if you want me to leave so you can talk to him alone I will, just please Amy." He begs.

"I'll think about it." I say finally.

He sighs and nods, "alright, but I have to call him."

"He won't tell Lauren will he?" I ask nervously.

"No, absolutely not! What is said in therapy stays in therapy " Ricky assures me.

"Riiickyyyyy." I whine.

He holds up his hand in front of my face so I can see where he's going. He brings his hand up and brushes my hair out of my face. "As I recall a few seconds ago you said you'd think about it."

"And I will." I promise. "I just don't want to talk about it, relive it."

"I know, I felt the same way. But if I could do it, you can do it." He says taking my hand.

I sigh and nod. "Alright I'll do it."

He smiles, "really?"

"Yeah." I sigh again.

"Thank you Amy, I'll call him." Ricky says.

I follow Ricky into the kitchen and sit down at the table. "Hi Dr Fields, it's Ricky. Yeah um I'm not sure if anyone has told you about Amy. No? Ok well a week ago my father kind of um raped her." I tense when he says this. "I think she needs someone to talk to, she said you'd be fine. Ok that works. Bye." He hangs up the phone.

"What time?" I sigh.

"2:30." He answers.

I look at the clock which reads, 1:10.

"An hour and 20 minutes." I sigh.

"It'll help Amy, I know it will." He assures me.

My phone begins to ring, it's my dad. "Hello?"

"Amy?" He asks angrily.

"Yeah?" I ask nervously.

"You're mother and I want to call the cops on Bob." He says.

"What? No! You can't!" I exclaim.

"Nobody touches my little girl and gets away with it." He tells me.

"Dad, I appreciate that you and mom are looking out for me, but Ricky and I have everything under control" I assure him.

"But Amy..." He begins.

"No buts about it Dad." I interrupt. "Ricky and I have a plan."

"Are you sure? He asks.

"Very sure." I tell him.

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too Dad."

"What happened?" Ricky asks.

"My dad wanted to call the cops on Bob." I tell him.

"You said no right?" He asks.

I nod.

"Ok good." He sighs.

Soon 2:30 comes and Ricky and I are sitting in Dr Fields office.

"So Amy, how are you feeling?" Dr Fields asks me.

"Like hell." I answer.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks me.

"Well my bruises for one, I still feel disgusting." I tell him.

"Amy you're not disgusting." Ricky assures me.

"Why do you feel disgusting even after Ricky's told you you're not?" He asks.

"I don't know, I guess Bob kind of has this way of making someone feel worthless...disgusting." I tell him.

"Yeah, he does." Ricky agrees.

"And you say he threatened John?" Dr Fields asks.

"Yeah." I confirm.

"How did he do that?" He asks.

"He said it was in my best interest not to tell anyone, besides, I wouldn't want anything to happen to John would I?" I tell them.

"Son of a bitch." Ricky mumbles.

"Your nightmares?" He asks.

"I...um." I can't speak about them.

"Do you want to talk about them?" Dr Fields asks.

I look over at Ricky. "Do you want me to leave?" Ricky asks.

"Could you?" I ask.

He nods and leaves the room.

"Most of my nightmares are about Bob doing what he did again. But some of them are him and Ricky doing it to me, and sometimes it's of him killing Ricky and making me watch and then slowly killing me and doing it." I say tears running down my face.

Dr Fields hands me a tissue, "Amy, I think later, you should tell Ricky about the nightmares."

I nod and he calls Ricky back in.

"You say you have bruises?" Dr Fields asks.

I sigh, "yes."

"Have you showed them to Ricky?"

"No!' I say quickly.

"Why not?" He asks.

"I don't know. I'm embarrassed. Who said he even wants to see them?" I ask.

"I do." Ricky tells me.

"Would you be comfortable showing them here?" Dr Fields asks.

"No, I guess not." I say tears coming to me eyes.

I roll up my sleeves to show him my wrists and arms. Then I roll up my pant leg to show him my legs and thighs. Last I pull my hair back to show him my neck. "That son of a bitch!" Ricky repeats.

"Ricky." Dr Fields says warningly.

Ricky slumps down in his seat.

"Amy, would you like to speak with Ricky alone?" He asks. I nod and he leaves.

"I'm sorry." I mumble still crying.

"No Amy, I'm sorry." He says.

"It's alright Ricky, I'm just scared for John." I say wiping my tears.

"Amy, I'm scared he's going to hurt John AND you again." Ricky tells me.

"I think I understand therapy now, can we leave?" I ask.

"Of course." We say goodbye to Dr Fields and go back to the apartment.

Later that night Ricky and I are laying in our sofa bed.

"Ricky, Dr Fields thinks I should tell you about my nightmares.

Ricky nods.

I tell him about my dreams and he hugs me.

"I'm so sorry Amy." He says. "You know I'd never do that right."

"I know, it's ok." I assure him.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Ricky."

End of part 9


	10. The Truth

"Amy?" Ricky asks me the next morning. Ricky has the day off and it's Saturday so I don't have school.

"Yeah?" I ask looking up from my homework.

"Tell me what happened." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"That night with my father." He says.

I drop my pencil. "What?"

"Amy, I want to know." He tells me.

"Ricky, I..." I start.

"Please?" He asks.

"Why?" I ask whining.

"Amy I love you and I want to know exactly what my father did to you." Ricky states.

"Do I have to?" I ask.

"Yep." He says nodding.

I sigh. "Alright." I get up and walk over to the couch and pat the cushion next to me.

He comes and sits down. "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah." He says nodding.

I think for a moment. "I just...don't know where to start."

He chuckles softly, "try the beginning. What happened after you stormed out?"

I take a shaky breath and begin."After I left the building my plan was just to walk around the block, but I ended up not really paying attention to where I was going." I breath again forcing myself to remember.

"I was thinking of things that have been keeping me awake, things that have been bugging me." I continue.

"Like what?" Ricky asks in the softest voice I have ever heard him speak in.

"Just some things that aren't really important to this story." I shrug. "So when I finally lost my train of thought I realized that instead of just walking around the block, I walked all the way to the other side of town."

"Which side of town?" He asks.

"Where the old gas station is." I tell him.

He nods, and gestures for me to continue.

"So I figured that I had been gone an hour, after an argument it usually takes less than an hour for you to actually calm down. So I decided to call before I came home." I say making gestures with my hands.

"For a while I had thought I heard someone following me but I thought I was being paranoid because I'm alone at night. But right when I was about to get out my phone, I heard a noise, like a glass bottle breaking."

"He was drinking." Ricky states.

"Will you please let me talk?" I ask him sighing in frustration.

"Sorry." He sighs.

"So I asked if anyone was there and I heard a voice say "just me", and he stepped out from the shadows." I say with another shaky breath.

Ricky gives a soft chuckle. "So he stepped out like the murderer in a horror movie?"

I laugh a little, even in serious times he can still lighten the mood. "So I asked him what he was doing here, and he said he was looking for you. When I tried to run he must've seen it coming, because I was about to run and he grabbed me and pinned me up against a building."

Ricky squeezes my hand. "Son of a..."

"Ricky." I interrupt. "Let me finish."

He nods and once again gestures for me to continue.

"We both looked and saw a very convenient alleyway." This is the part I've been dreading to tell him.

Ricky probably knows this so he brings my hand up and kisses it, "keep going."

"He covered my mouth and brought me to the alleyway. He threw me to the ground and got on top of me, pinning my hands above my head. I knew that we talked about what to do if Bob ever came back, to kick, thrash, and scream, but that's a little hard to do when he's on top of me." I say tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ricky mumbles. "I thought I had everything figured out, it never crossed my mind that he would rape you."

"It's not your fault." I assure him.

He looks at me, "it isn't your fault either Amy."

"After he pinned me, he took my clothes off and he did it. Eventually he stopped, I began to cry and he told me to stop because you would think I was weak and disgusting." By now I was crying.

"I'm so sorry." He says kissing my temple.

"He told me not to tell anyone or John would get hurt, he left and I put my clothes back on. I didn't want to come back to the apartment looking the way I did so I decided to sleep at me dads house." I finish.

"Is that all?" Ricky asks.

"Pretty much." I nod wiping my tears away.

"Thanks for telling me." Ricky says.

"Yeah." I nod.

"He's not gonna touch you or John." He assures me.

"I believe you." I tell him.

"You're gonna have to eventually talk to Grace and Adrain since they both know, you might need their support." He says.

"I know I'll talk to them tomorrow, we'll go to lunch or something." I say.

I have to talk to Grace and Adrain. Adrain of all people, oh well, I have to do it anyway. Better tomorrow then Monday at school.

End of part 11


	11. Lunch Date

The next morning I called Grace and Adrain to meet me for lunch at Geoff's. Grace was happy to meet me and Adrain agreed but didn't sound very enthusiastic about it. At noon I said goodbye to Ricky and John and left.

When I got to Geoff's I was greeted by my dad. "Hey Ames."

"Hi dad." I say with a smile.

"Whatcha doin?" He asks putting his hands in his pockets.

"Meeting Grace and Adrain. Are they here yet?" I ask looking around the restaurant.

"Yeah." My dad says looking over at a table. "There."

"Ok, thanks." I say walking over to the table.

"Hey Amy." Grace says as I sit next to her.

"Hey guys." I smile.

"Hi." Adrian says messing with her fingernail.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Grace asks me.

"Well both of you obviously know what happened to me." I say looking at Adrian.

Adrain looks up. "Hey you obviously weren't going to tell him, someone had to."

"Adrian I was going to tell him, I was just trying to figure out how, it's not something you can just say in the middle of a conversation." I tell her.

"You really need to learn to mind your own damn business." Grace says glaring.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." She says putting her hands up in defense.

I sigh, and begin speaking again. "I might need you girls help in this time."

"Of course." Grace nods.

"Yeah sure whatever." Adrian says.

"Adrian!" Grace scolds.

"Alright, Amy you have my full support in this tough time." Adrian says clearly sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and I see Leo and Ben walk in.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

Ben looks over at us and smiles. He walks over, "hey girls."

"Hi Ben." We all say.

"Hey Beautiful." He smiles.

"Hi Handsome." Adrian smiles.

He leans down and gives her a kiss. Ben leaves and Grace and I look at Adrian.

"Did I miss something?" I ask her.

"Well after Omar left me to go to New York I realized I was still in love with Ben. I guess Ben was still in love with me so we got back together." Adrian smiles.

Grace scoffs, "excuse me Adrian, I thought we were best friends, we're supposed to tell each other about our boyfriends."

"I have to say I'm a little offended too." I smile.

"I was going to tell you now and then he showed up." Adrian shrugs.

"Alright, so this means no hard feelings?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course Amy." Adrian nods.

"So how are things with Jack?" I ask Grace.

"Things are going really good actually." Grace smiles.

"So all of us have boyfriends?" I smile.

"Yeah." Adrian smiles back.

"And we're all happy." Grace finishes.

"Hi Girls." My dad says walking up.

"Hi dad." I say.

"Hi George." Adrian and Grace say.

"How are things with Kathleen?" I ask.

"Couldn't be better." He shrugs.

"That's good." Adrian says.

"So do you girls need anything?" He asks.

"I'm ok." I say.

"Me too." Adrian says.

"I'm fine." Says Grace.

"Alright, see you later." He says and leaves.

"So Amy, you haven't had sex with Ricky?" Adrian asks making me choke on my water.

"Adrian!" Grace exclaims.

"I'm just wondering." She says.

"Um no, I haven't." I tell her.

"When will you?" She asks.

"I don't know?" I say louder then intended.

"He won't hurt you." Adrian says.

Grace sighs. "Adrian, she knows that, rape is something that takes a while to get over."

I decide to ask her the same. "Have you and Ben had sex?"

"No not yet. He's moving back into the condo though and we were thinking about tonight." She smiles. "With a condom of course."

"Of course." I nod.

"You're using the same pill aren't you?" Grace asks her.

"Oh yeah, I can't have a repeat of Mercy." Adrian says.

There's an awkward silence for a minute before the waiter breaks it by giving us our food.

After lunch I go home and see Ricky and John. I remember what Adrian said. 'He's not going to hurt you.' Come on Amy it's been almost 3 weeks since it happened.

I walk into the apartment.

"Hey Amy." Ricky smiles.

I put my bag down and walk up to him and kiss him. It's not a short kiss. Ricky seems surprised but settles into it. When I pull away Ricky raises an eyebrow.

"What's going on Amy?"

"Ricky, Adrian pointed out to me that it's been almost 3 weeks since it happened. You're not going to hurt me." I tell him.

"So what are you getting at?" He asks me.

I roll my eyes. "I wanna have sex."

Ricky sighs. "Amy, are you sure?"

"Do you not wanna have sex with me?" I ask him.

He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "Of course I wanna have sex. But I'm not sure if it's the right time."

"Please Ricky." I whine.

He sighs. "I'll think about it."

Later that night after we put John to bed I smirk at him. "Have you made up your mind?"

"Amy...I just don't think..." He starts.

"Adrian and Ben are back together." I interrupt.

"Yeah I know, Ben told me." He tells me.

"They're having sex tonight. Probably right now." I point out.

Ricky sighs. "Amy remember what I told you after Mercy died. What they do has nothing to do with what we do."

"Ricky can't we just try. I'm ok with kissing you, if I can't do it I'll tell you and we'll stop."

Ricky sighs and thinks for a moment. "Alright."

End of part 12


	12. Death

I wake up the next morning and remember what happened. Ricky and I had sex. I didn't have any reason to stop him. Sure I got scared a few times but I'm ok. I look in the kitchen and see Ricky making breakfast.

He looks up and sees that I'm awake. "Morning."

"Good morning." I say stretching.

"Want some breakfast?" He asks.

"Sure." I smile.

I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen. I give Ricky a kiss and I grab a plate.

After breakfast I get dressed. It's Monday so I have to go to school. When I get to school I see Grace and Adrian talking at Graces locker.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey." Grace says.

"Why do you look so happy?" Adrian asks me.

"Ok you guys tell no one." I say. They nod. "Alright, last night Ricky and I had sex."

They gasp. "Seriously?" Adrian asks and I nod. "Ben and I had sex last night too."

"So Grace are you ever gonna have sex with Jack again?" I ask her.

"Yeah, after we get married." Grace says.

Adrian looks at her phone and gasps. "What?" I ask.

"I have to get to school." Adrian exclaims running out.

"She just came to talk to me really quick." Grace explains.

"Ah, well I have to go put my stuff in my locker. See you later." I say.

I go to my locker and put my books away.

At lunch I'm sitting with Grace. "So what's it like living with my dad?"

She laughs, "you should know, you lived with him for 16 years, I've only been living with him for a month."

"I still wanna know." I tell her.

"Well it's pretty hectic." She laughs again. "He and my mom aren't exactly...quiet."

"Ugh Grace I really did not need to know that!" I exclaim in disgust.

"Hey if I know it, you should too." She giggles.

"Have you heard from Tom?" I ask.

"Not really. Last time we talked he was having fun, but I don't know." She shrugs.

The bell rings and the two of us go back to class. After school and work I take John home. After Ricky's done at work the three of us eat dinner.

A little while later I get a phone call from my mom.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Amyshesgone!" My mother says quickly.

"Mom? Slow down you're crying, I can't understand you." I tell her. Ricky looks confused.

"Amy she's gone." She says still crying.

"W-who?" I ask getting nervous.

"You know Mimsy's health has been really bad lately. She's gone." My mom says sadly.

"S-she's d-dead?" I ask tears streaming down my face.

"Y-yes." My mom cries.

I hang up the phone and put it down with a shaking hand. "What is it?" Ricky asks.

"M-Mimsy's d-dead." I stutter.

"Oh Amy." Ricky says wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so sorry."

My phone rings again and Ricky answers it. "Tomorrow?" He asks. "Alright Anne, thanks, I'll tell her." He hangs up the phone. "The funerals tomorrow."

I nod and lie down.

The next day I get a note from the counselor allowing me to have the day off to go to Mimsy's funeral.

Ashley's there, I haven't seen her in a while. I give her a hug which she surprisingly returns.

My mom, dad, Mimsy's husband, and some of her friends give some speeches and we have a small gathering and we go home.

Ricky and I are laying on the couch. "I can't believe she's gone." I say sadly.

"I know and I'm so sorry Amy." He says.

"She didn't remember me anyway." I tell him.

"She loved you." He reminds me.

"I know." I say.

End of part 13


	13. A Pleasant Surprise

It's been about a month since Mimsy's death. Everyone has slowly gotten over it. Mimsy's death made me realize how short life really is. I want another baby. When I told Ricky he agreed with me.

First the two of us went to the doctor to make sure I'm not pregnant by Bob. Ugh! I can't stand to think that I could've gotten pregnant by that sick perverted asshole. Once it was confirmed I wasn't pregnant we stopped using condoms.

That morning Ricky, John, and I were eating bacon that Ricky made. It was Friday so both of us were happy. Just as I was finishing up I felt a sharp pain twisted in my stomach. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the bathroom with a hand clamped over my mouth and was violently sick.

"Amy?" Ricky asks running in after me.

He held my hair back until I was able to breath again. "Ugh." I groan.

"You ok?" He asks while I rinse my mouth out.

"Yeah, I think so." I mumble.

He grabs my arm and leads me back to the couch. "I'll call the councilor and tell her you won't be at school today."

"Ricky I'm fine." I tell him.

"Amy, please stay home today." Ricky pleads. "You can ask Grace to bring home your homework."

There's no point in arguing with him so I just nod.

"Alright. So put a box of crackers on the counter, and there's a bottle of 7-up in the fridge." He says kissing my forehead. "Bye."

"Bye." I say and he leaves.

I stand up to go get my phone, but on the way I look at the calendar. It's the 20th. I think for a few seconds, counting the days. Then I realize it. I'm late. I smile to myself. I might be pregnant. Now that I think about it, I have been very hungry lately. I guess there's only one way to find out.

I look at the clock and realize that it's only 7:45 am. Both Grace and Adrian have time before school starts. Not to come over but just to talk on the phone.

I quickly call Grace. "Hello?" Grace asks.

"Grace, I need a favor." I say.

"Ok, what's up Amy?" She asks.

"Well I got sick this morning so Ricky didn't want me coming to school. So could you bring home my homework, and could you get a note from the counselor to come by at lunch?" I ask.

"Why do you need me to come at lunch?" Grace asks.

"Could you please just do it? I'm asking Adrian also." I tell her.

"Alright, see you at lunch."

We hang up and I call Adrian. "Hello?" She asks.

"Hey Adrian, what time is lunch?" I ask her.

"Same time as yours." She says like I should already know that.

"Can you come to the apartment at lunch?" I ask.

"Um why?" She asks sounding very confused.

"Grace is coming and I really need to talk to the both of you." I tell her.

I hear her sigh, "alright."

We hang up and I walk over to the counter and eat a few of the crackers and drink a little bit of the 7-up.

I grab my purse and drive down to the drug store to pick up a test. While checking it out I see some people looking at me weirdly. I hear one lady whisper to another lady. "Teenagers are so irresponsible."

I just roll my eyes and go home.

At lunch Grace and Adrian get here. "What's this about Amy?" Adrian asks me.

I hold up the test and they gasp. "Amy?" Grace asks.

"Have you taken it?" Adrian asks.

"Not yet." I answer.

"Well go take it now!" Grace exclaims shoving me into the bathroom.

I sat at the kitchen table with Grace and Adrian. Silence filled the room. I checked the timer on my phone.

3,2,1 beeeeep! I made eye contact with each of them, took a deep breath and looked at the stick. A bright pink plus sign was staring back at me. I look up and nod.

They both smile because Ricky and I told them we wanted another baby. I smile back. I place both hands on my stomach. "Congratulations." Grace tells me.

"Yeah congratulations." Adrian agrees.

"Thanks!" I say getting into a group hug with them.

"Shoot!" Grace exclaims. "I'm going to be late!"

"Crap so am I!" Adrian says.

They run out and I sit back down on the couch.

I place my hands on my stomach. "Hi baby, I'm your mommy, I can't wait until you're born, I love you. I know daddy will be excited too and he loves you."

I feel sleepy so I lie down and slowly fall asleep. I open my eyes to a baby crying. I look around and see a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She must be mine. I pick her up and rock her back and forth. She looks up at me. She has my eyes but she looks like Ricky. She's my daughter.

I wake up to a knock on the door. "Amy, it's Grace I have your homework."

I didn't even realize it's after 3:00 I go to the door. "Thanks Grace." I say.

"You're welcome, I have to go but we'll talk tomorrow." She says and leaves.

It's not very much homework so I get it done quickly.

At 6:00 I hear Ricky coming up the stairs. I smile, I can't wait to tell him about the baby. He walks in.

"Hi Amy." He says angrily.

"Um Hi Ricky is something wrong?" I ask him.

"I just had a bad day." He says.

"Well I have some news that will cheer you up." I smile.

"Tell me!" He exclaims. "I need to hear something good."

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out.

"You're what?" He asks.

"I'm pregnant!" I say louder.

He smiles. "Amy! That's great!"

He picks me up and spins me around. "I love you." I tell him.

"I love you." He says kissing me. "I love you too." He says to my stomach.

End of part 14


	14. Dreams Do Come True

The word had spread that I was pregnant. I got stared at in the hall but I didn't care, and John was excited to have a new brother or sister. "Hey Ames." Madison says as she and Lauren walk up to me.

"Hi." I say putting my bag in my locker.

"So how's pregnancy number 2 going?" Lauren asks.

"I've only been pregnant for 3 months." I remind them. "I've got a tiny bump, barely noticeable."

"So do you want it to be a boy or girl?" Madison asks smiling.

"I hope this time it's a girl, so does Ricky." I shrug.

"If it's a girl what will you name her?" Madison asks.

I sigh, "we didn't even pick John's name until he was born, I didn't even pick it, Ashley did." I remind them. "We've got lots of time."

We go to class and while I'm listening I'm thinking of names.

Girl: Sofie, Katy, Mia, Sierra, Bridget, Alana, Gemma, and Beatrice. (Authors Note: I'm sorry but I had to say Beatrice lol)

Boy: Joey, Charlie, Kody, Josh, Alex, Micheal, Shane, and Nick.

"Amy?" The teacher asks.

"Yes, Mrs Watson?" I ask.

"I asked if you could come do this math problem on the board." She says again.

It was then when I felt the sharp twist and then churn. 'Oh no! Not here! Not now!'

My teachers know that I'm pregnant, if I tell her.

"Mrs Watson, may I please go to the bathroom?" I ask her. I'm not usually formal like that but if I ask 'can I got to the bathroom?' She will reply. 'Im sure you can.' And then you have to reply, "may I?"

"I'm sure you can hold it until you've finished the problem." Mrs Watson says gesturing towards the board.

"No Mrs Watson you don't understand." I say clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Do the problem Miss Juergens and then you may use the restroom." She glares.

I sigh picking up the marker. I quickly do the problem while focusing on keeping my stomach under control. When I finish Mrs Watson quickly looks over it and nods.

"You may go Miss Juergens."

I quickly put down the marker and rush into the bathroom, emptying my stomach contents into the bowl.

I groan over toilet and flush. I wash my hands and splash water on my face. I open my bag and take a piece of gum out. I chew it for a few minutes and spit it out.

The disgusting taste of throw up isn't gone but I can bear it for a couple hours.

When I get back to class Lauren, Madison, and Grace look at me with sympathy.

After school and the nursery I go home and do my homework.

After I finish my homework I feel strangely tired, so I decide to take a nap. I dream of the baby again. I'm positive she's mine. John appears in my dream this time. "Hi John."

"Hi mommy." He holds out his hands for my daughter.

I'm reluctant to give her to him, afraid he might drop her or something. But I eventually give in. John holds his sister and smiles. "What's her name?" I ask him.

"Dawn." He answers not looking up from Dawn.

"She's beautiful." I smile.

"That's why we picked it." Ricky says walking into the room and giving me a kiss.

"What do you mean?" I ask kissing him back.

"We were at the hospital and Anne was holding her, she said how beautiful the baby was and we decided to name her Dawn because Dawn is early in the morning, the sunrises and sunrises are beautiful." Ricky explains.

"That seems a little complicated." I laugh.

"Well it makes sense to me." He shrugs.

"Dawn." I whisper.

She looks up at me with her big green eyes, and smiles. I look over at Ricky and he smirks, his famous smirk. Grace, Adrian, and I call it The Famous Ricky Smirk. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And me?" John asks.

"Of course John." I nod.

"And you Dawn." Ricky says kissing her forehead.

I open my eyes and smile. I sit up and place my hands on my stomach. "Dawn." I whisper.

A few minutes later Ricky gets home. "Hey Ames."

"Hey."

He sits down next to me and John runs into Ricky's arms. "How was your day buddy?" Ricky asks our son.

"Great!" John exclaims excitedly.

I listen on and off as John explains what happened at the nursery.

When he finishes Ricky turns to me. "How was your day?"

I roll my eyes and explain what happened in math.

When I finish Ricky chuckles. "I remember Mrs Watson."

"Ugh." I groan.

"Come on Ames, you only have 2 months left of school. You think you'll be able to make it?" He does The Famous Ricky Smirk.

I put the back of my hand of my forehead dramatically. "Oh no, Ricky, I can't survive another day let alone 2 months. I'm going to die!"

"Aw that's too bad. Say hi to Mimsy for me." He smirks standing up.

"Nice Ricky." I say sarcastically.

"You hungry?" He asks walking into the kitchen.

"Starving." I say standing and following him.

"What does our baby want to eat." He asks putting a hand on my stomach.

"Um she wants..." I say thinking. "Pasta."

"Coming right up." He says kissing me.

"So Ricky I was thinking about something." I say watching him cook.

"About...?" He asks.

"Names." I answer.

He looks over at me. "And what have you come up with?"

"Well I was thinking if we had a girl we should name her Dawn." I say shyly.

"I love it." He smiles.

"Me too," John says running into the kitchen.

"And a boy?" Ricky asks.

"I was thinking Josh." I shrug.

"The two brothers John and Josh." Ricky says in a heroic voice. "Sounds great."

"John and Josh, or John and Dawn." I point out.

"John and Dawn! That rhymes!" John exclaims.

"It does." I tell him.

Well we have names. Josh and Dawn.

End of part 15


	15. He's Back

6 months later we are now entering month number 9. We found out that I'm having twins a boy and a girl. Ricky pointed out to me that the name Dawn sounds a little hippie. After a few days of thinking about it I decided I like the name Addie. Also I thought of something. Growing up with a sister that had a name with the same first letter was always confusing to other people. So Ricky and I thought some more and we decided on Lucas. And to top it all off we found out that I'm pregnant with TWINS! A boy and a girl. I'm going to have Addie and Lucas. Everyone was really excited for me. When we told John he was getting both a little sister and a little brother he was so happy. My parents were ok with it, they didn't jump up and down and scream like Grace and Adrian did.

Speaking of Adrian, she's pregnant too. She and Ben had sex but this time she got pregnant on purpose. He knew her plan so she didn't manipulate him like she tried to after they got a divorce the first time. But she's about 7 months along.

She and Ben were a little nervous because of Mercy, but they felt they were ready.

The most wonderful feeling in the world is feeling my babies kick. I remember how my heart soared when John would kick, it feels just the same.

I was up at my moms for the day. "Ugh mom this is driving me crazy."

"What is?" She asks looking up from her book.

"Lucas and Addie really need to come out." I groan. "I'm ready for them to be born.

She laughs. "They'll come out when they're ready."

"I thought kids were supposed to do what their mother says." I joke. "I've told them a million times this past week just to come out. They won't listen."

She rolls her eyes and goes back to her book. "Just let them come when they're ready."

"Oh come on Mom. Didn't you ever demand me, Ashley, or Robbie to come out when you were pregnant." I ask.

"Of course I did, but then I let you come on your own."

"Ugh, I'm tired of being pregnant, I just want to be done." I say laying down.

"Ah those pregnancy hormones." My mom sighs.

"Damn them." I finish.

"Amy it's getting late, it's a long drive, do you think you should be getting back?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say standing up and getting my stuff.

"Bye Amy." She says giving me a hug.

"Bye Mom." I hug her back.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I sigh.

When I get home Ricky is sitting on the couch, I think he's studying. "Hey." I say closing the door.

He looks up at me and smiles. "Hi, how's Anne?"

"Um, she's ok." I shrug.

"What does that mean?" He asks.

"It means she's ok!" I snap.

"Ok Miss Crankypants." He jokes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated." I sigh sitting down next to him.

"About?" He asks putting his arm around me.

"How much I just want them to come out." I tell him.

"Yeah, I guess I am kinda nervous. I mean we can afford John and a baby just fine, but John and two babies?" He says.

"Well, we have to make it work, we have no choice." I shrug again.

"You're right." He agrees.

"How was John today?" I ask changing the subject.

"He was great, had some guy time." He smirks.

"Oh I get it, you wanted nothing to do with mommy today." I pout jokingly.

"Yep, of course. That's it." He nods.

I hear my phone buzz and I see Grace texted me. "Adrain wants to meet us for breakfast tomorrow morning. Can you come?"

I text back right away. "Yeah, see ya then."

"Who was that?" He asks.

"Grace, she wants me and Adrian to meet her for breakfast."

"Ok, so I don't have to be at work until noon so I'll take care of John until you get home." He states.

"Sounds perfect." I smile.

He leans in and kisses me. He hasn't kissed me in a while because he says that if we kiss he might lose control and try to have sex. He doesn't want to have sex until after the babies are born. But this time he kisses me softly. Not an 'I want you," kiss, but an 'I love you," kiss.

The two of us get the bed ready and go to sleep.

The next morning I get up and get dressed for breakfast. I say goodbye to Ricky and John and go to meet them.

"Good morning." I say as I sit down next to Adrian.

"Morning." Adrian says.

"Good morning." Grace smiles.

"So how's Addie and Lucas?" Adrian asks.

"They're good, kicking up a storm, but good." I laugh.

"How is um...oh gosh, Ruby!" I ask remembering the name Ben and Adrian picked for their daughter.

"She's ok, she kicked yesterday." Adrian shrugs.

"That's great girls." Grace smiles.

"So Amy and I have been pregnant twice. When are you going to get pregnant for the first time?" Adrian smirks at Grace.

Grace gasps and blushes. "Not for a few more years."

Adrian and I laugh. "We'll see."

After breakfast I go back to the apartment.

"How was breakfast?" Ricky asks me.

"It was good, Adrian and I talked about the babies. Grace isn't planning on getting pregnant for a few years." I shrug.

He laughs. "That's Grace Bowman for ya."

"I guess."

"Well I gotta go to work. See ya tonight." He says and leaves.

I get John up and make him some lunch. While John is eating I hear the door open and close. I smirk. "Did you forget something?" I ask not turning around.

"Actually, yes I did." But the voice doesn't belong to Ricky.

I turn, hoping I wouldn't see who I thought it was. But it's him.

"Bob?" I ask fearfully.

"Hey Amy, miss me." He smirks.

End of part 16


	16. World's End

I quickly pick John up and hold him close. "What are you doing here?"

"Remember when I told you no to tell anyone?" He asks looking around the apartment.

"I-I-I." I stutter.

"You told lots of people." He glares.

"You won't touch him." I say pulling John closer.

He laughs, "I'm not here for John."

"But you said..." I start.

"I changed my mind." He interrupts. "I actually found 3 other people besides John that my son cares about."

I see him glance at me and my stomach. "No." I whisper. "Please, don't hurt Addie and Lucas."

"Addie and Lucas?" He asks. "Such a shame their lives have to end before they're even born."

I back up. "Bob please, wait until they're born and then come back."

He chuckles, "beg more, I like it."

Tears are coming, "please Bob, don't kill them."

"Alright, here's what I'll do, I'll injure you enough so they won't die, but I don't promise they'll live." He smirks.

That's when I remember something. Ricky is a work. He's just downstairs. When I don't answer he raises his eyebrows.

"Going once, twice, gone." He smirks.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"You had your chance to save your children." He shrugs.

Bob is the only thing between me and the door. If I could just get to the door, open it, and scream, Ricky would hear me. Both me and my babies would be safe.

I see Bob take a step toward me, I get John into a more comfortable position.

I run toward the door but before I can touch the doorknob, Bob grabs my wrist and yanks me back. Hard. I put John down to keep from hurting him. Bob keeps his hold on my wrist so I don't fall over.

He looks down at John. "No use to traumatize him, watching his mother get severely injured." He grabs John's hand and pushes him out the door locking it, so no one can get in or out.

He turns back to me and clasps his hands. "So, where were we?"

"Just let me go." I beg.

"Yeah, right, of course I'm gonna do that." He rolls his eyes.

I decide to try and be brave. "When Ricky finds out you're here, he's going to rip your head off."

He laughs. "He's not going to find out. Because you won't be alive to tell him."

With that, Bob brought his hand and struck me. Hard. Causing me to fall to the ground. He kicks me in the stomach. I scream. It hurt like hell. I look up and see a blurry vision of Bob. Due to tears. I see him get his foot ready to kick me again. I pull myself out of his way. I bring up my foot and kick him in balls. He winces but doesn't do anything. I kick him in the shin.

He laughs. "Oh Amy, you're so pathetic and stupid. Do you honestly think you could outmatch me in your current state, or in any state at that?"

"Bob please, don't." I beg although I know it's no use.

He smirks. "Finally, this is what I've been waiting for, for years I've been waiting to find someone to destroy to hurt my son."

"You call Ricky worthless? You're the worthless one. You find happiness by making the people you're supposed to care about and protect miserable. You're the worthless piece of shit! Not Ricky!" I shout clutching my stomach trying to protect my babies.

He glares at me. 'Oh now you've done it Amy.' I think to myself.

He glares again and kicks me in the head. I scream, I see a truly evil, sinister smile before everything goes black.

John's POV (this is basically the conversation between Amy and Bob from John's POV, if you don't want to read this part you don't have to. I'll put another authors note when it's something you haven't read.)

After daddy leaves mommy makes me my favorite sandwich. Peanut butter and jelly. As I eat I hear the door open and close. I look over and see a strange man. He looks scary.

Mommy smiles, or at least daddy calls it a smirk. "Did you forget something?"

"Actually, yes I did." The man says sounding really scary.

I see mommy tense. She slowly turns around looks at the man. She gasps, "Bob?" She asks sounding scared.

"Hey Amy, miss me." He does what daddy calls a smirk.

Mommy quickly picks me up and squeezes me. "What are you doing here?"

He looks around. "Remember when I told you not to tell anyone?"

Not to tell anyone about what?

"I-I-I." Mommy tries to talk.

"You told lots of people." The bad man says to mommy looking very mad.

I'm very scared of this man, he looks like he wants to hurt mommy, and if mommy gets hurt, what happens to the babies?

Mommy pulls me closer to her. "You won't touch him?"

He laughs, "I'm not here for John."

"But you said..." Mommy says.

"I changed my mind." He says. "I actually found three other people besides John that my son cares about."

Mommy looks down at her tummy, "no." Mommy whispers. "Please don't hurt Addie and Lucas."

Addie and Lucas?" He asks. "Such a shame their lives have to end before they're even born."

Mommy backs up. "Bob please, wait until they're born and then come back."

He laughs evilly, "beg more, I like it."

Mommy starts to cry, "please Bob, don't kill them."

"Alright here's what I'll do. I'll injure you enough so they won't die, but I don't promise they'll live." The man says smirking.

I look at mommy and she looks like she's thinking. Then she looks at the door and then at the floor. I look and see the family picture on the table. Mommy, daddy, and me. Wait, daddy. Daddy's downstairs. That's what Mommy's thinking! My mommy is so smart.

The scary man starts talking again. "Going once, twice, gone."

"W-what?" Mommy asks.

"You had your chance to save your children." The bad man shrugs.

Mommy looks at the door again. I know what she's thinking. Daddy. She switches my position and runs toward the door. The bad man grabs Mommy's wrist and pulls her back. Mommy puts me down.

The scary man looks down down at me looking angry. "No use to traumatize him, watching his mother get severely injured." He grabs my hand and pushes me out the door. I hear a click so I know he locked it. I'm not tall enough to reach the doorknob. (Authors Note: ok start reading again if you skipped over that last part.)

I stand outside the door, I hear them talking for a little more. Then a thump and mommy scream. I gasp. I need to get daddy. I run down the stairs and see daddy with Ben and Bunny.

Ricky's POV:

I'm talking to Ben and Bunny about Addie, Lucas, and Ruby.

"Daddy!" I hear a voice shout.

I turn and see John running towards me. "John? What are you doing down here?' I ask him.

"Mommy!" He screams. He looks not just scared but truly petrified.

"What's wrong?" Ben asks him.

"Bad man!" John exclaims.

"What is he talking about?" Bunny asks.

"Daddy!"! John screams getting my attention.

"John, calm down and tell daddy what's wrong." I say.

"Bad man...upstairs...hurting mommy." John says between breaths.

"Bad man?" Bunny asks.

"You don't think it could be him?" Ben asks me.

"John, what did mommy call this man?" I ask fearing he will say that name.

"She called him Bob." John answers.

"NO!" I scream running upstairs.

Ben follows behind me and Bunny keeps John downstairs.

I try the door and it's locked. "Stand back." I tell Ben. I kick the door and it opens. I see the worst sight I could never even imagine. Bob is kicking an unconscious Amy in the stomach. Ben gasps and take out his phone. Calling the hospital and then the police.

I run and yank Bob off my fiancée and punch him in the face. I punch and kick wherever I can get too until he gets unconscious but that doesn't stop me. I'm so fucking pissed right now.

The police come and promise they will take Bob somewhere he can never hurt anyone again. I run over to Amy and begin to cry. I know I'm supposed to be Ricky Underwood. I'm not supposed to cry but I don't care. "Amy." I whisper. "Please wake up! You have to fight to survive. For both you and Addie and Lucas."

The ambulance gets there and loads Amy into it. Bunny says she'll call our family's and Ben will call our friends.

I take John and drive behind the ambulance to the hospital, silently praying to God that Amy, Lucas, and Addie would be alright.

End of part 17


	17. Their Awakening

Ricky's POV

"What?! No, no, no, no, no!" I shout at the doctor.

"I'm sorry Ricky, but I have no choice. If I don't get the babies out now they will die." Doctor Schuster says gently.

"But they aren't due for another 6 weeks!" I shout.

"I'm sorry Ricky, I don't think you're able to be in here." He sighs.

I glare at him but then look down at Amy, she's still unconscious. "Will Amy be alright?"

"She'll be just fine." He assures me.

"What about her injuries?" I ask him.

"Well she got kicked in the stomach a couple times, that won't result in any damage, she got punched in the face, again no damage, and her head, well, the kick had only enough force to knock her out, not do any serious damage. Her head will be very sensitive for the next few weeks." Dr Schuster tells me.

"Can you tell me for a fact that all three will survive?" I ask beginning to cry.

"No, but I can tell you for a fact that Amy will survive, but I'm not sure about the babies."

He shoos me out and I begin pacing.

Amy's POV

All I can see is darkness. All I can feel is pain. Darkness and pain. What happened? Why can't I move? That's when it all comes back to me. Bob. Are my babies ok? If my babies die I wouldn't be able to take it. I feel my fingers start to tingle and I open my eyes. I see a blurry light above me. I see my doctor next to me.

"Oh Amy you're awake. I have to put you to sleep again." He says gently.

No don't! I wanna know if Addie and Lucas are ok. "W-why?"

"You'll see when you wake up, everything will be fine." He assures me.

I'm too weak to argue so I don't. I feel the needle and after a few seconds my body seems to shut down again. Darkness overcomes me.

Ricky's POV

I walk angrily out of the room. Anne and George walk up to me.

"How is she?" Anne asks with tears in her eyes.

"Still unconscious." I answer with tears in my own eyes.

"How bad is it?" George asks.

"Really bad, they have to get the babies out now."

"Now!" Anne exclaims.

"They aren't due for another 6 weeks!" George shouts.

"I know but Amy is way too injured to carry them now, if they get them out now both of them have a chance of surviving." I tell him.

Anne and George decide to go into the room to be there when their grandchildren are born. I sit down and the waiting began.

Hours later there was no word on Amy, Lucas, or Addie. All our friends had arrived by now. "Look guys I know most of you aren't Christians but would it hurt to pray?" Grace asks us.

"No I guess not." Everyone mumbles.

But before anything else happens Anne and George walk out. I walk up to them. "Well? Is Amy ok?"

"She's fine, still out. She woke up once before he started surgery." George says.

"And the babies?" I ask.

"Now they're a different story. They are fully developed so they don't have to go in the incubator. But they're very small and weak." Anne tells me.

"Can I see them?" I ask.

They nod and I walk in.

I see Amy still unconscious, Dr Schuster with two blankets. A blue and pink one. He hands me the pink blanket. I pull the top back and I see her. My daughter. Addie. "Wow." I whisper. Addie opens her eyes, she has green eyes, just like Amy. I smile. He takes Addie back and hands me the blue blanket. I pull the top back and see Lucas. He's even smaller than Addie.

"Lucas is much smaller than Addie. I need their full names." Dr Schuster says.

I think for a minute. "Addie Elizabeth Underwood, and Lucas Alexander Underwood." I say off the top of my head.

The doctor nods and walks out.

Amy's POV

I feel the tingling again and I open my eyes. I see Ricky smiling at something he's holding. I groan and he looks at me. "Amy, you're awake." He sighs.

That's when I remember my children. "Addie, Lucas! Are they ok!" I ask nervously.

"See for yourself." He says handing me a blue and pink blanket. I pull back the tops. "I had them?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah." Ricky smiles.

"So tiny." I say.

"We have to be careful with them." Ricky tells me.

"Ok, what did you say their names were?" I ask him.

"Addie Elizabeth Underwood, and Lucas Alexander Underwood." Ricky says.

"I like that." I smile.

"Me too, you should get some sleep." Ricky tells me.

I nod and hand Addie and Lucas back to him and drift off.

Ricky's POV

After Amy falls asleep everyone comes in to see Addie and Lucas. I leave to go find the doctor. I find him as he's walking back to the room. "Give it to me straight. What are my kids chances of survival?" I ask.

He sighs. "Well, Addie is somewhat stronger then Lucas, so she has a better chance of survival then him. But both of them have very small chances."

I groan, "I was afraid of that."

He sighs again. "Ricky, if I were you, I wouldn't tell Amy that news yet, she just had this very bad experience, I think terrible news like that is the last thing she needs."

I nod. I couldn't agree more. I go back into the room. After everyone leaves for the night Amy is still asleep. I kiss her and Addie and Lucas on the foreheads and go to sleep in the chair.

Amy's POV

I wake up the next morning to see Ricky asleep on the chair. I roll my eyes at him.

Dr Schuster walks in, he smiles at me "nice to see you're finally awake."

I laugh "it's nice to be awake."

"I was coming to feed the little ones but since you're awake." He says handing me the bottle.

I take it and he hands me Lucas. Lucas looks up at me with his big brown eyes. I put the bottle to his mouth but he refuses to drink. "Come on Lucas, aren't you hungry?" But Lucas just goes back to sleep.

I sigh and hand him to the doctor and he hands me Addie. When I put the bottle to her mouth she drinks happily. I laugh at her eagerness but am concerned about Lucas.

When Ricky wakes up he smiles at the sight. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I smile.

"How are they?" He asks walking over to us.

"Well Addie is one very hungry girl, but Lucas doesn't want to eat." I sigh. "Come on sweetheart, you have to eat."

"He'll eat when he's hungry." Ricky assures me. But I could tell he was worried.

By the end of the week Lucas still haven't eaten very much. We got him to eat a little bit but not as much as he should.

Dr Schuster walks in and checks on them. "Well Addie is gaining weight very nicely, but Lucas isn't gaining as much as he should."

"Lucas doesn't want to eat." I say on the verge of tears. "Why?"

"There isn't a reason for these things. I'm afraid if he doesn't gain weight soon he won't survive." He says sadly.

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Ricky asks tears going down his face.

"No Ricky, I'm sorry. It's up to him now." Dr Schuster says and walks out.

"Ricky this isn't fair." I say beginning to sob.

"I know Amy, I know." He says pulling me to his chest. I cry into his shirt.

The next day my parents come back. "How're my grandchildren doing?" My mom asks.

"Well Addie is eating and gaining weight just fine but Lucas still needs some encouragement." I say looking at him. "Come on honey, please eat for mommy."

"Amy we can't force him to eat." Ricky sighs sadly.

"So what am I supposed to do just let him die?" I ask glaring at him.

"It's the circle of life Amy." My dad says with a slight chuckle.

I glare at him. "Dad it is really not a good time for Lion King references."

He puts his hands up in defense. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well it didn't work." I snap.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"This is all Bob's fault!" I say angrily. "He raped me, and then attacked me when I was pregnant. He's the reason my son might die!"

"Damn him!" My dad glares.

"The police promised he won't hurt us again." Ricky assures me.

"Right now I think it's best for the two of you to focus on Addie and helping Lucas get stronger." My mom says.

"You're right mom." I agree. "Bob will get what he deserves, Addie and Lucas are what we should be worried about, not him."

Ricky agrees and my parents leave for the night.

As I fall asleep I hear Ricky whisper. "Don't worry Lucas, you'll be fine, I promise."

He sets Lucas down with Addie and kisses my forehead and falls asleep in the chair.

End of part 18


	18. Tragedy

Ricky's POV

I open my eyes to the sound of crying. I look over at Amy, she's still sleeping. I get up and walk over to the small crib. The crying is coming from Addie. I pick her up and hold her. As I rock her back and fourth, she calms down. "That's my girl." I chuckle.

I put her down and pick up Lucas. "Hey buddy, wake up." I nudge him a little. When he doesn't wake up, "Lucas, wake up!" I put my head down gently on his stomach. I listen to his very shallow breathing.

Amy's POV

"Amy! Wake up!" I hear Ricky shout.

"What?" I groan rubbing my eyes.

"I think something's wrong with Lucas!" He exclaims.

That wakes me up. "What! Give him to me!"

Ricky hands me Lucas. "He's breathing is very shallow."

"Come on sweetie, wake up." I say holding him close. "Please wake up." Nothing. "Wake up for mommy." I begin to cry. We see a nurse walk by our room. "Nurse! Nurse!"

She walks in. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Get us Dr Schuster! There's something wrong with our son!" I say still crying.

"Of course." She says hurrying out of the room.

My mom and dad had arrived a few minutes ago. "Don't worry Ames." My dad says.

"Yeah, I'm sure Lucas is fine." My mom nods.

"Thanks, but I'd feel so much better if I heard that from the doctor." I say still crying.

Ricky and I wait for what feels like hours for the doctor to arrive. When he finally does Ricky sighs in relief. "Please, you have to help our son."

He walked over to us and held out his arms. I reluctantly gave Lucas to him. "Let's see what we have here. I'm going to have to take him to a different room."

I nod and he leaves. "Please let him be alright." I beg and Ricky pulls me close to him.

My mom and dad come sit next to us. "Please let my grandson be ok." My dad whispers.

"There's been enough tragedy already." My mom whispers.

This only makes me cry harder. I feel Ricky shaking with sobs.

After what feels like eternity Dr Schuster walks back in with a sad expression on his face.

"Well?" Ricky asks voice cracking.

Dr Schuster sighs and says, "he's very serious, I'm afraid he won't live through the day."

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?!" My mom asks.

"No, I'm sorry." He says sadly. "I do have good news though."

"We could use some." My dad mumbles.

"Addie is doing very well." He gives us a small smile. "She's getting stronger."

"Thank goodness." I sigh. "But Lucas..."

"Needs us to be with him now." Ricky finishes. He begins to cry again. "We need to keep him warm and safe until the end."

I sob and hold my son close. "Shhh it's ok honey, you've been so brave Lucas. Maybe now you can have some peace." I put my head down and listen of his shallow breathing.

Ricky leans down and whispers, "we love you Lucas. Always and forever." We both lean down and kiss his forehead.

Lucas moves a little and opens his eyes. He blinks at us as if to say goodbye. He closes his eyes and lays his head down, breathing his last.

I gasp and sob loudly. The doctor takes Lucas and Ricky squeezes me against his chest. We both cry and grieve for our lost little boy.

The next day I'm able to leave the hospital with Addie. My mom and dad take Addie and John to their house. Ricky and I drive over to the cemetery. We walk over to Lucas's grave, right next to Mimsy's.

"Oh Ricky this is so unfair!" I cry. "No parent should outlive their child."

"I know Ames, I know." He says softly.

"This is all Bob's fault!" I say angrily.

"He'll get what he deserves." Ricky assures me. "Right now we have Addie to tend to, and I'll be damned if I'm going to loose her too."

"You're right. Let's get back to her and John." I say.

He nods and the two of us go back to his truck.

When we get back to my parents house we pick up John and Addie and go home.

"Sister." John smiles.

"Yeah John." Ricky smiles. "That's your sister."

"Brother?" He asks.

I sigh sadly, "John your brother won't be coming home."

"Why?" He asks.

"He went to a big, beautiful place in the sky." Ricky answers.

"Where?" John asks.

"This place is called Heaven." I smile sadly.

"Heaven?" John asks confused.

"It's a place people go when they die." Ricky says on the verge of tears.

"Oh." John says sadly.

He walks over to us and gives each of us and hug.

We hear a knock at the door and I go to open it. Adrian and Ben are there.

"Hey." Adrian says sadly.

"Hi." I say letting them in.

Ben and Ricky go downstairs and Adrian and I stay upstairs.

"I'm so sorry Amy." She says.

"It's fine." Say wiping my eyes.

"I know how you feel." She says giving me a hug.

"I know." I say returning the hug.

"It hurts now but it will get better. I promise." She assures me.

"Thanks." I smile.

Ben and Ricky come back up. Ben motions for me to follow him. I look over at Ricky and he nods.

Ben leads me downstairs. "I'm so sorry Amy."

"It's fine." I sigh.

"It wasn't your fault you know." He says.

"I know." I say. "But I just can't help but think there's something I could've done to help him live."

"There wasn't anything anyone could do." He tells me.

I nod and he hugs me. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

Adrian and Ricky walk back downstairs. "Bye Amy, bye Ricky."

"Bye." We say.

After the two of them leave Ricky and I go back upstairs. We put John and Addie to bed and we get the couch ready. As I fall asleep I begin crying again. I don't know for sure but I think Ricky might be crying also.

"Take care of him Mimsy." I whisper before falling asleep.

End of part 19


	19. Terrible Happenings

Two weeks ago it happened. My baby was taken from me. I see why Adrian was such a mess when Mercy died. I haven't left the apartment. I've only been communicating through phone or computer.

I was laying down on the couch and Ricky came out if the bathroom wearing his white work clothes. He looked looked down at me sadly. "You're dad called. You're moms there and they wanna see you."

"I'm not in the mood." I say on the verge of tears.

"Amy, just shutting the world out isn't doing you or anyone else any good." He says sitting next to me.

I sit up and brush my hair back with my hand. "Ricky! I don't want to see anyone! I am perfectly fine with communicating through phone or computer!"

"It's not healthy." Ricky surprisingly stays calm.

"I don't want to be healthy! I want my son back!" I tell him harshly.

"Amy, we have a son and a daughter. We can't bring him back." Ricky tells me.

"I know that Ricky, I'm not stupid!" I say angrily.

"Amy, Addie and John need to go to the nursery, I'll take them and then I'll go to school until 3:00 I'll pick them up and I'll come back for work. I'll be home for the night by 7:00."

How can Ricky be so calm about this? We just lost our son! He should be just as upset as I am! I lay back down and bury my face in a pillow.

"Amy?" Ricky asks. When he gets no reply he takes the pillow from me. "Ames I wanna help you. But I can't if you won't talk to me. What is it?"

"I-its like you don't care about what happened." I tell him.

"What?" He asks standing. "You honestly feel like I don't care that my day old son died?!"

"Well you're so calm and you're not upset! I mean look at me I've been a mess for 2 weeks and you only cried for 2 days!" I shout.

"I'm only doing that to seem strong! I cry every time I'm alone!" He tells me. "I love Lucas! And you!"

"You love me?! You love me? That's a lie! You say you love every girl who sleeps with you!"

"Yes Amy I have told those girls I love them." He doesn't shout anymore. "But you're not like those other girls."

"You told Adrian the exact same thing! Then you cheat on her!" I remind him angrily.

"Really? We're back to that? Amy you said it yourself, that's not who I am anymore." He says.

"Maybe your back to that. Maybe you lie to me every night." I shrug.

"What are you talking about?" He asks getting angry again.

"Maybe every night instead of working late you're out looking for a slut to have sex with!"

"Amy you really need to stop talking before I get really upset." He warns.

"Maybe you're out with that girl...what's her name? Clementine!" I remember.

"She's just a friend." Ricky glares.

"Yeah right." I mutter.

"I'm warning you Amy! Stop talking!" He warns again.

"You just use me to please you like you used to do!"

"Enough! I do not use you! I love you and I show you that everyday! I kiss you, I hug you, I do everything I can to keep you happy! How could you be so ungrateful?!"

Just then Margaret, Nora, and my parents walk in. "What's with all the shouting?" My dad asks.

"R-Ricky...I..." I begin.

"Don't play the victim now Amy! I told you earlier I'd be back at 7:00." He says and storms out after taking John's hand and picking up Addie.

"Why were you guys fighting?" My mom asks.

"Mom...dad." I say and start crying again.

They walk over to me and and my mom hugs me while my dad rests his hand on my knee. "Tell us what happened." Margaret says.

"I said terrible things, w-which led him to say terrible things." I'm still crying.

"Why were you arguing?" My dad asks.

"I was upset about Lucas and I told him I didn't think he cared, and then I accused him of going back to his old ways." I sob.

"Oh Amy." My mother sighs.

"Don't worry honey everything will be fine." Margaret assures me.

"H-how do you know?" I ask wiping my tears.

"I know my son, he'll come around." Nora tells me.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask changing the subject.

"We wanted to see his you were, and on our way up we heard shouting." My mom tells me.

"I just want to be alone for now." I say.

"You sure." My dad asks. I nod.

"Ok but if you need anything we're a phone call away." Margaret tells me.

After they leave I call Grace, and Adrian. I want to call Lauren and Madison too but I think Grace and Adrian would be more helpful.

10 minutes later I hear a knock at the door. Grace walks in helping a 7 month pregnant Adrian. "Hey Amy." They say.

"Hi, Adrian you look great." I shrug.

"Have you been crying?" Grace asks me when we get Adrian onto the couch and are sitting next to her.

"Ricky and I got into a huge fight. I'm still a little shaken up." I tell her.

"What happened?" Adrian asks me.

After I tell them they sigh. "I was upset, I didn't mean it." I tell them.

"Just tell that to Ricky when he gets home." Adrian says.

"That's what my plan is." I tell her.

"If you do that everything will be fine." Grace smiles.

"I know." I sigh.

"Are you ok Grace?" Adrian asks.

I look up and I see tears form in Grace's eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Grace picks up her bag and takes out a pregnancy test.

Adrian and I gasp. "Grace..." I say.

"You're..." Adrian starts.

"I haven't taken it yet." She tells us wiping her tears.

"Take it now." Adrian says.

She walks into the bathroom.

Grace is sitting in the middle of us as the final seconds count down. 3-2-1 beeeeeep. Grace sighs and picks up the stick. She doesn't even have to show me, just by the look on her face I know the answer. Adrian and I give her a hug.

"Is it Jack's?" I ask.

"Yeah." She sighs.

"It'll be ok Grace." Adrian assures her.

"We were so careful." Grace tells us.

"These things sometimes can't be helped." I tell her.

"Yeah." Adrian agrees.

"What do you think you're gonna do?" I ask her.

"I'm not getting an abortion. I don't wanna do adoption because I don't want my baby to feel like I don't love him or her, so I guess I'm gonna keep it." She shrugs.

"It'll be ok." Adrian assures her.

"Adrian and I will both have children of our own we'll help you." I assure her.

"So will you're mom." Adrian says.

"I'll be surprised if Jack doesn't help either." I tell her.

"Alright, I'd better go tell them, come on Adrian." Grace says.

"Good luck." I shout after them.

A few hours later Ricky comes home with Addie and John. I look at him and he doesn't glare at me, he puts Addie and John in another room

"Ricky I'm so sorry, I was just upset I didn't mean what I said. I know you'd never cheat on me." I tell him.

He sighs, "Amy I didn't want to raise my voice but you gave me no choice. Of course I was looking forward to our children's birth, it killed me when Lucas died. I love you, we have a son and a beautiful daughter. I believe you when you say you're sorry, and I'm sorry too Amy."

I nod. "I know."

"I love you." He says again.

"I love you too." I tell him.

Later that night before we go to bed he kisses me like nothing had happened that day. I knew with Ricky's help I could get better.

End of part 20


	20. Telling The Parents Part 2

Grace's POV

On Monday morning I'm pacing outside my moms bedroom door, wondering how I'm supposed to tell my Christian mother that I'm pregnant when I'm still a teenager. I shake out my sweaty palms and take my phone out of my robe pocket. I put Adrian and Amy in a group conversation.

'I'm outside her bedroom door.'

I get a text from Adrian first.

'You can do it Grace!'

Then Amy.

'Everything will be fine.'

I take a deep breath and open the door.

I see her sitting at her desk putting her makeup on. "Good morning Grace." She says looking at me from the reflection in the mirror.

"Morning." I mumble.

"What's wrong honey?" She turns.

I feel myself begin crying again.

She quickly stands up and brings me over to her bed. "Sweetheart what is it?"

"Oh mom, I did something really bad!" I sob.

She gives me a hug. "You can tell me, remember nothing you say can make me love you any less."

I wipe my tears and take a deep breath. "I had sex with Jack again."

She sighs. "Grace..."

"Mom that's not even the worst part." I cry.

"What do you mean?" She gives me a look.

"I'm pregnant." I put my head in my hands.

"Excuse me!" She raises her voice.

"I'm pregnant." I say again.

"Grace!" She shouts.

"It was an accident." I tell her.

"Grace Kathleen Bowman do you know what this means?!"

"Yes, in case you haven't noticed I have two friends who have been pregnant twice!" I remind her.

"I thought I raised you better then this." She stands up.

"It was an accident." I say again.

"I know but Grace! What did Amy and Adrian do to my perfect Christian daughter!?"

"Mom!" I scream at her.

"Grace just go to your room I need to think about this." She sighs.

I stand up and open the door. "Do you hate me?"

"No Grace, I'm just very disappointed." She tells me.

I run back to my room and grab my pillow and cry into it. I look at the time, 8:30. I bury my face back into the pillow and continue to cry eventually falling back to sleep.

I feel myself being shaken. I open my eyes and see Amy and Adrian standing by my bed, Amy's hand on my shoulder. I look at the clock, 12:22

"So I'm guessing she didn't take it well." Adrian says.

"No." I whimper.

"My parents didn't take it well either, when I was pregnant with John my dad refused to speak to me or my mom for almost a week, but he eventfully came around, so will your mom." Amy tells me.

"I know but she said she was disappointed. I hate disappointing my parents."

"Everyone hate disappointing there parents." Adrian shakes her head.

"Get dressed." Amy says.

"What?" I ask her.

"You heard me." Amy says taking my arm and standing me up.

"Why?" I ask her.

"We are going to Jack's house."

"Amy!" Adrian says.

"But..." I begin.

"No buts, let's go." Amy says sternly.

I roll my eyes and get dressed.

Amy drives me and Adrian to Jack's house. Jack was on vacation from college just like Ricky and Adrian so he's home. "Jack's mom doesn't like me."

"Why?" Amy asks.

"She likes Madison better." Adrian mimics.

I roll my eyes and get out of the car. Adrian and Amy both give me a nod of approval. I take a deep breath and walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Reverend Stone answers. "Hello Grace."

"Hi is Jack here?" I ask.

"Yes he's up in his room. Would you like me to go get him or would you rather go up there?"

"I'll go up there."

When I get to Jack's room I knock on the door. "Come in." I walk in and Jack smiles. "Hey Grace."

"Hey Jack." I say frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asks patting his bed.

When I sit down I feel tears coming. Jack puts his arm around me. "What is it?"

"Jack if I tell you something do you promise not to hate me?" I ask him.

"Grace I could never hate you." He laughs. "What's going on?"

"Jack do you remember when we had sex?" I ask.

"How could I forget." He laughs again. He stops at my serious expression. "Grace what's bugging you?"

"Jack I'm...pregnant." I mumble.

"You're what?" He asks not hearing what I said.

"I'm pregnant." I say louder.

"Pregnant?!" Jack repeats.

"What?!" Jack's mom exclaims running in.

"Mom!" Jack yells.

"You slut!" She screaming grabbing my arm and yanking me up.

"Mom!" Jack yells again.

"You've ruined my sons life! Get the hell out of here!" She screams.

I start crying again and I run. As I leave I hear her say, "I bet Madison wouldn't have gotten pregnant."

When I get out to the car Adrian and Amy look at me with concern. "What happened?" Amy asks.

"Jack's mom." I answer they nod and drive me home. I walk in the kitchen and see my mother sitting with George. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." My mother says.

"Grace." George sighs.

"Grace I'm still disappointed but it's your choice what we do." My mother shrugs.

"I want to keep it." I tell her.

"Alright, but it's a big responsibility and hard work." She tells me.

I nod and go up to my room. A couple hours later Jack comes over. "Hey." He says.

"Hi." I say back.

"I'm really sorry about my mom." He glares.

"It's ok." I tell him.

"No it's not. That was completely uncalled for." He tells me.

"Jack I want to know what you think about this." I say gesturing towards my stomach.

"What do you want to do?" He asks me.

"Keep it." I answer.

"Alright, I'll be there for you." He says.

"Really?" I ask.

He laughs "of course Grace, I love you, and I think I love our child."

"Thank you." I whisper and I lean in to kiss him.

End of part 21


	21. A Joyous Occasion

Adrian's POV

Two months into Grace's pregnancy I'm entering my last month. Ben and I are getting nervous because when I was pregnant with Mercy everything was fine and then she was just gone. But that can't happen again. Could it? My friends and family tell me not worry but I can't help it.

When Ben gets home from work. The two of us sit on the couch.

"So it's almost time." Ben smiles.

"I know, I'm so excited." I smile back.

"Has she kicked lately?" Ben sounds nervous because Mercy stopped kicking around this time.

"Yeah just an hour ago, pretty hard actually, she must be trying to bust her way out." I laugh.

"Probably." Ben laughs.

All of the sudden I feel a sharp pain in my stomach followed by a wetness." "Oh my God." I whisper.

"What is it?" Ben asks.

"Looks like Ruby wants to make her way into the world now." I smile.

"What?! Now?!" Ben jumps up.

"Help me up." I demand.

He grabs the bags and helps me out to the car. I wince at the first contraction. He hands me the phone so I can call everyone.

"Mom!" I growl into the phone.

"Adrian is everything alright sweetie?" She asks.

"Mom the baby is coming now!" I yell.

"Now?!" She yells.

"Ugh do I have to spell it out for you? Just meet us at the hospital." I demand and hang up.

"Alright now call my dad." Ben requests.

I glare at him, "I know Ben."

I call Mr Boykewich, "Adrian, is everything alright?" He asks.

"The baby's coming." I tell him.

"Now?!" He asks.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! God! Yes right this minute!?" I yell and hang up.

"Now text our friends." Ben nods.

I give him a death glare, "I'm not stupid Ben."

"I know." He sighs.

I put all our friends in a group chat, Amy, Grace, Jack, Ricky, Henry, and Alice.

"The baby is coming right now! Come to the hospital ASAP!" I type.

Grace texts back first, "OMG alright Jack and I are on our way."

Then Amy, "that's great! Ricky and I are coming now with Addie and John."

Then Henry, "awesome! Alice and I are coming. Good luck!"

"Everyone got it and they're on their way." I tell him.

He nods, "good."

We pull into the parking lot Ben helps me out of the car and into the hospital. They get me into the room.

"Adrian you could be here for a while, you're only one centimeter apart." The doctor tells me.

"What?" I exclaim. "But it hurrrrts!" I growl as another contraction hits me.

"We'll give you the drugs once your far enough." He says and leaves.

"Oh baby!" My mom exclaims running into the room and hugging me.

"Mom." I whisper hugging her back.

"You ok Adrian?" My dad asks me.

"Do I look ok?" I ask.

Just then Mr Boykewich walks in with Camille. "Adrian how're you feeling?" Camille asks me.

"Peachy Keen Jellybean." I say sarcastically.

Ben snickers. But then stops when he gets a glare from his dad.

I yawn and everyone except Ben leaves so I can rest.

A couple hours later I wake up and see Amy and Grace sitting in the chair. "Where's Ben?" I ask.

"Bathroom." Amy answers.

"How long have a been asleep?" I ask.

"Couple hours." Grace answers this time.

"You're seven centimeters along." Amy tells me.

I whimper as I feel another contraction. "They'll pass." Amy tells me.

Ben walks in and the girls walk out. "I'm almost there." I whisper.

"I know." He smiles.

"I can't wait to hold her." I sigh.

"Me neither."

"Are you tired?" I ask him.

"No." He answers, "are you?"

"A little." I shrug.

"You can sleep for a little longer." He tells me. I nod and close my eyes falling back asleep.

A couple hours later I wake up to an immense pain. "Ben!" I scream.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks.

"She coming!" I scream.

"Oh my God!" He yells and runs to get a doctor.

My parents run in and my mother hugs me. "Oh my baby, it's ok."

"Mom it hurts!" I tell her.

"I know honey I know." She says rubbing my back.

Ben runs in with a doctor. Ben grabs my hand and my mom takes the other. "Alright Adrian when I count to three push as hard as you can alright?" I nod. "One, two, three."

I push, the pain is so bad I scream.

A few minutes later I give one final push and scream, all of the sudden I hear tiny cries. The cries of my daughter. Suddenly on the pain I was feeling goes away.

The doctor takes her away and brings her back wrapped in a pink blanket. He hands her to me and I look. She's so beautiful. So tiny.

"Beautiful." Ben whispers.

"Ruby." I whisper.

All of our friends walk in and smile. "Awe she's adorable." Grace squeals.

"Great job Adrian." Amy tells me.

"Thank you." I sigh.

A few days later I'm able to take Ruby home. Ben set up the nursery again. I put Ruby in to take a nap. I lay on the couch.

"Morning." Ben says.

"Morning." I say back.

"So you ready to take care of Ruby by yourself?" Ben smirks.

"Well you took care of her last night while she was crying, I'll be fine." I tell him.

"Ok." He sighs and kisses me goodbye before leaving for work.

I go to the kitchen and get a snack. Not to much later I hear the sound of Ruby crying. I go to the nursery and pick her up. "Shhhhh." I hush her. After I change her diaper and feed her she settles back down. I smile and kiss her forehead. "I love you." I whisper to her.

Later that night Ben and I peek into the nursery. "I'm so happy we have her." I smile.

"Me too." Ben says.

I love Ruby, so much. But she could never replace Mercy. I'm happy we have Ruby but I'll still miss Mercy, forever.

End of part 22


	22. A Joyous Occasion Part 2

Grace's POV

Finally I'm entering my last month of my pregnancy. Jack and I agreed we didn't want to know what we were having until he or she is born. I can't wait for him or her to come out. My mom made me hold off on college until the baby is born, same with Jack. "When's the due date again?" George asks me.

"The 24th." I answer eating a snack.

"Why didn't you and Jack want to know the gender?" He asks.

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise." I tell him a little snippy.

"Ok ok, no need to get snippy." He holds his hands in the air.

I roll my eyes and look back down at my book.

"Grace, Jack just called. He wants to know if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight." My mom tells me.

"Sure, what time?" I ask.

"6:00." She says.

"Sounds good." I smile.

"Alright." She shrugs.

I go up to my room and look in the mirror, I pull my shirt up and look at my grown belly. I'm going to be a mother in just a few short weeks. I smile at the thought of my child.

John just turned 5 and Addie is 1. Ruby recently turned 7 months. Adrian and Amy both tell me the time goes by so fast. I'm excited but also really nervous. I know exactly how I'm going to raise my child. I'm going to raise him or her to be good, nice, sweet, and most importantly a Christian. I'm going to raise my child to believe that Jesus died on the cross to save us. My child is going to be very good friends with John, Addie, and Ruby. They're all going to be best friends. I wonder what he or she will look like. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. We decided if it's a boy we'd name him Zachary. If it's a girl we'd name her Hope. I know Hope is very uncreative name for a Christian. But come on so is Grace, and it works. Grace, Jack and Hope. Or Grace, Jack and Zack.

I walk into the room Jack and I decided would be the nursery. The room is yellow, it works for both a boy and a girl.

A few hours later Jack comes to get me. He takes me to the park. "Why are we here?" I ask him.

He says nothing and pulls a picnic basket out of the trunk. "A picnic?" I ask.

"Um too cheesy?" He asks nervously.

"No." I laugh. "I'm just surprised."

He shrugs and leads me over to a grassy area. As we eat he asks me, "so how's Zack, or Hope?"

"Fine, kicking up a storm, but fine." I shrug.

"Yeah." He laughs taking a bite of his turkey sandwich.

A few minutes I feel a sharp pain and wetness. What's going on? Oh no! This is exactly what Amy and Adrian said is felt like when the baby is coming. "Jack." I say.

"What's wrong?" He asks eating a chip.

"It's time." I say.

"Time for what?" He asks.

"For the baby." I glare.

"Oh! Now?" He asks.

"Yes! Help me up!" I demand.

He quickly helps me up and walks me over to the car, not bothering to pick up our food. He helps me into the car and I grab my phone.

I call my mom first, "mom, it's time. The baby is coming."

"Now! Alright George and I are on our way. Hang in there sweetie."

Next I call Jack's dad but his mother answers. "Hello?"

"Um hi Mrs Stone, it's Grace." I say nervously.

"Ugh what do you want?" She asks me snotty.

"Um I just thought you'd like to know Jack and I are on our way to the hospital. The baby is coming."

I hear her sigh, "alright we'll be there." And hangs up.

I roll my eyes, "she really hates me."

"I know." Jack sighs. "But I don't care, I love you."

I smile and put everyone in a group message.

'The baby is coming. Get to the hospital ASAP!" I type.

I get a text from everyone saying that they're coming.

We eventually get to the hospital and I get a room. I scream as a contraction hits. Jack squeezes my hand. My mom and George show up a few seconds later. "Just breathe honey." My mom tells me.

Adrian and Amy run in. "How're you feeling?" Amy asks.

"Been better." I mumble.

"Don't worry, it will hurt but you'll forget all about it once you see your baby." Adrian tells me. They decide to leave before the baby comes.

The doctor comes in and tells me this will be a fast labor. She gives me the drugs and tells me to push. I feel the pain but the drugs make it more bearable.

A little bit later I fall back on the pillow, exhausted. I hear the tiny cries of a baby. The doctor comes back in, "it's a girl."

I pick her up and look at her. My daughter. She's beautiful. I look up at Jack and he's smiling so big.

I hand her to Jack and he kisses her forehead. "She's beautiful." My mother comments with tears in her eyes.

"She is." Jack agrees.

"I'm so proud of you honey." My mom gives me a hug.

"Thanks mom." I smile.

George walks in and smiles at Hope. "Awwww she's precious."

"Thanks." I say still looking at her.

"Great job Grace." He says.

"Thanks." I repeat.

I hand Hope to my mom who eventually hands her to George. George hands her back to me when Amy and Adrian walk in. "Oh my gosh Grace!" Amy squeals.

"She's adorable." Adrian comments.

I let the two of them hold her before they leave.

Jack's parents visit. His dad loves Hope, his mother isn't too happy about what happened but I know she loves Hope too.

The next day I take Hope home. I watch her sleep pretty much all day. But it's night when she's really awake. I counted, she cried 10 times last night. I'm exhausted this morning. But since I'm her mother I have to take care of her. I love her so much but it's tiring. I'm not proud of my decision to have sex but I have Hope so I wouldn't change a thing.

Amy's POV

We celebrated Addie's first birthday last week and John's fifth birthday last month. My babies are growing up too fast. After we put them to bed Ricky and I sit on the couch. My head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist. "I love you Amy." He whispers.

"I love you too Ricky." I whisper back.

"I'm glad you decided not to go to New York." He says and kisses my head.

"Me too." I say. "Couldn't have you raise two kids on your own."

He chuckles, "nope probably not."

I sigh and settle back down.

Addie and John are my babies and I love them. I still miss Lucas, so much. It still hurts to think of him even though it's been over a year. It's been almost two years since that night. Bob's still in jail from beating me and he's not getting out anytime soon. That night was awful but I guess some good things came out of it. I probably wouldn't have Addie if it didn't happen, then again maybe I would. I'll never forget it, I guess that night will always be, a walk to remember.

The End


End file.
